Four Friends To A New Begining revised edition
by Avegaille
Summary: Revised edition of the same story... This time, our girl trainer Avegaille Amethyst goes on a new goal as a Coordinator and to find her true identity with the help of her friends, May, Brendan and Phil...
1. Four Friends Meet

_Um, uh… welcome to another segment, of… what was this fanfic is supposed to be about? ….. oh, yeah, the reversion of FFTANB! Okay, let's get started, starting from chapter 1_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT HOWEVER, I OWN THE NAME Avegaille BECAUSE IT IS MY NAME AND ALSO THE STORY LINE OF THIS FIC! IF THIS FIC IS EVER PLAGERIZED IN A FORUM IN WHICH I AM NOT A MEMBER OF, I CAN EASILY FIND IT AND SUMMON THE PERSON WHO PLAGERIZED IT MYSELF!_

_

* * *

_  
Four Friends To A New Beginning (revised edition) by: bunnyp69

Chapter 1: Four Friends Meet…

It may seem that time had passed as one trainer is about to start her journey in the Hoenn Region of the Pokémon world. Avegaille Amethyst, a Pokémon trainer in the making, is about to find out things more than what she knows now. She had short black hair and wore an orange T-shirt, a white hooded jacket and a black skirt. Apparently, they had moved to the Hoenn region a few days ago from Kanto. Today is the day Avegaille is going to leave for her Pokémon journey, but right now there is something in her mind. She was currently in her room, sitting on her bed.

"Maybe I should have been something else than being a Pokémon trainer," Avegaille said to herself as she held a Pokéball with a Pokémon inside in her hands. It was a Pokémon given to her by her father on her tenth birthday.

"Avegaille!" a voice hollered out from outside Avegaille's room.

"Huh?" Avegaille turned to the door as she saw her mother entering her room.

"I thought you already left," Mrs. Amethyst said to Avegaille as she went near her. "By the way, if you want to go with someone on your journey, you can introduce yourself to the new neighbors next door."

"But I thought we were the new neighbors," Avegaille protested as she looked at her mother in confusion.

"The Maples is moving in here today, you should go over by their house and introduce yourself," Mrs. Amethyst explained to Avegaille.

"Well, okay, then," Avegaille murmured out as she stood up. "I'll see you some other time then."

"Well, good luck in your journey," Mrs. Amethyst said as Avegaille left her room.

* * *

Moving on… literally! Anyway, a moving truck just stopped by an empty house next to Avegaille's. Avegaille just got out of the house as she saw a girl with brown hair wearing a red bandana with a Pokéball symbol, a red shirt with a black shaded circle around her collar, a white mini skirt topping her biker shorts and running shoes. She was also wearing trainer gloves and had a hip bag hanging loosely on her waist. She looked very irritated when she got out of the moving truck. 

"Whose idea was it to put me inside a moving truck!" the girl trainer exclaimed out furiously.

"May, honey." A woman who also had brown hair, wearing an orange and white dress, just came out of the house and approached her daughter. "You should calm down for a while."

"But mom, do you know how stuffy it is inside that truck!" May exclaimed out furiously.

"Just come inside the house for a while to see your new room and to start packing for your journey here in Hoenn," Mrs. Maple said to her daughter as both of them entered the house behind them.

"Okay, that was not very…normal…" Avegaille said to herself after May and Mrs. Maple entered the house. She walked over in front of their house, but is having a bit of a doubt. "Should I just enter in their house?"

After minutes of thinking to herself, she finally decided to turn the doorknob. But it was too late. The door was opening as May came out from the house.

"Okay, mom, see you soon!" May exclaimed out as she turned around. She was very shocked as she saw Avegaille standing in front of her. "Latias, you scared the daylights out of me!"

"I'm not Latias," Avegaille protested out as she sweat-dropped. "My name is Avegaille Amethyst."

"Oh, okay. Then, my name is May Maple," May said back in return. "You're the first trainer that I met here in Hoenn. I'm going to introduce myself to the other neighbors next door. Want to come with me?"

"Well, I'm not doing anything right now and I'm also looking for someone to come with me on my Pokémon journey," Avegaille replied out.

"I was also thinking the same," May said happily. "Maybe we can travel together after we met the neighbors!"

"That would be a wonderful idea," Avegaille said in return as both of them walked to the other house next to Avegaille's.

* * *

May and Avegaille went in front of the door of the house, in which is the Birch's residence. May kept on knocking on the door. 

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" May called out as she continued to knock on the door.

Avegaille sweat-dropped as she opened the door and went inside. May felt a bit annoyed as she followed Avegaille to the living room of the house. Then, both of them saw a woman approaching them.

"Don't you kids these days know how to knock!" the woman demanded.

"But I just knocked at your door," May explained nervously.

"So sorry about that, I was a bit confused there, anyway, I'm Mrs. Birch," she introduced. "My husband is currently somewhere else, but we have a son the same age as yours. You should go upstairs and meet him."

"Okay then," Avegaille murmured out as she and May went off upstairs.

* * *

As the two of them headed upstairs, they saw a boy with white hair wearing a black headband with a Pokéball symbol in it. He was also wearing a long sleeved shirt with the Hoenn colors in it and black pants to add it. He was wearing yellow trainer gloves as he started to pack something in his strap bag. 

"You distract him!" May exclaimed out.

"Why would I do that?" Avegaille asked confusedly as she sweat-dropped.

"Well, there has got to be something that will get his attention," May murmured out as she looked around. She saw a bookshelf besides her and took out a book.

"You wouldn't dare…" Avegaille murmured out as she knew what May was going to do with it.

May went besides the trainer as she tapped his shoulder and held up the book with her arms, ready to whack the trainer boy.

"Hey, what are you going to do with that?" he asked out surprisingly as he saw May holding up the book high.

"Well, I was planning to whack this at you, but since you already saw us…" May started to explained. She held the book down and tossed it behind her, almost hitting Avegaille.

"Hey! You almost smacked my face with that book!" Avegaille exclaimed out to May.

"Oops, sorry," May apologized as she turned around.

"Oh? You must be the new neighbors that moved in here this week," he said as he stood up. "The name's Brendan Birch, pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, I'm May and this is Avegaille," May replied back.

"Anyway, do you ladies have your own Pokémon already?" Brendan asked to them. Then, he thought of something. "Darn it, I forgot, I was suppose to help my dad today and his field work, see ya!" he stood up as he took his bag and went out of his room.

"He seemed cute," May said to herself as she turned to Avegaille.

"Um, whatever…" Avegaille murmured to herself as the two of them went out of the room.

* * *

As Avegaille and May got out of the Birch's house, they heard someone screaming loudly from their spots. They were planning to go to the professor's lab right now, but they decided to find out what is going on. They went out of Littleroot Town and saw a man with a white lab coat, hanging to a tree. He was currently being attacked by more than one Zigzagoon. On the other hand, they saw a boy trainer with brown hair, wearing a red cap, a gray T-shirt with a blue jacket and also jeans. He was already helping out the professor with the Pokémon he sent out, which is a Treecko. 

"This is not good enough," the professor murmured to himself. He noticed the two girl trainers behind the boy trainer. "You two! Help out! In my bag, there's a Pokéball."

"A what?" May asked out, very confused.

"He wants us to help him," Avegaille explained as both of them quickly went near the bag lying on the ground.

Both of them saw that there is only one Pokéball left inside the bag. May took it as she released out the Pokémon inside. She was bit worried that Avegaille didn't have any Pokémon to use to help the professor.

"How are you going to help out the professor?" May asked as she looked at Avegaille.

"Don't worry, I already have my starter Pokémon," Avegaille exclaimed out as she took the Pokéball from her bag and tossed it out. "Go! Charmander!"

"Charmander!" the lizard Pokémon exclaimed out as it looked at Avegaille. "Char?"

"Um, what Pokémon name is mine?" May asked to Avegaille as she looked at her confused.

"Torchic!" the orange furry chick exclaimed out. "Toorchic!"

"Call out one of it attacks!" the professor exclaimed to May.

"Well… um, okay, Torchic, use Ember on that zigzagy Pokémon!" May exclaimed out as the Torchic understood the command and did an Ember on one of the Zigzagoons.

"Charmander, Fire Spin!" Avegaille commanded out to the Charmander.

The fire surrounding the Zigzagoons scared them off as they jumped above the fire and ran off. Then, the professor came down from the tree as the flames slowly died down. He approached the trainers who help him out.

"Well, I really thank you all a lot, I was conducting an experiment on the fields when I was attacked," the professor said to them. "Well, this is not a good place to talk, so come by later on my lab, okay?"

May and the boy trainer gave back the Pokéballs that holds Torchic and Treecko as Prof. Birch sent them back in their balls. The professor took his bag lying on the ground and went back to Littleroot town.

"Pardon me, ladies, I never got the chance to introduce myself," the boy trainer said to them as May and Avegaille were about to leave. "I'm Philip Beryl but everyone calls me Phil."

"Oh? Um, my name's Avegaille and this is my friend May," Avegaille introduced out as her Charmander went near her. Avegaille blushed a little as Phil smiled at her.

"Well, now, we should go to the professor's lab," May interrupted as she went in front of Avegaille.

"Um, yeah, of course," Avegaille said nervously as she saw May in front of her.

"I'll come with you two," Phil added as he went near them.

* * *

_End of Chapter 1_

_Um, well… anyway, that is the concluding things for chapter 1, I don't know what was revised, but oh, well, read for yourselves as I try to g_et into chapter 2 very soon!


	2. A True Calling

_Yay! Another revised chapter! Anyway, read on to see what awaits this chapter…_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: A True Calling

Last time we left…

"_Well, now, we should go to the professor's lab," May interrupted as she went in front of Avegaille._

"_Um, yeah, of course," Avegaille said nervously as she saw May in front of her._

"_I'll come with you two," Phil added as he went near them._

And now, after a few minutes of walking to the Professor's Pokémon Lab in Littleroot Town, the three trainers have finally arrived as they entered the lab. The three of them saw the professor in front of his experimenting table, with the two Pokéballs on top. Avegaille was a bit puzzled, knowing that there were always three beginning Pokémon in every region.

"Oh, you finally arrived," Prof. Birch said to them as the three of them came closer. "Phil and May, since you two were that awesome while I was in trouble, I want you to have the Pokémon that you used earlier."

"Really? That's awesome!" Phil exclaimed out as Prof. Birch handed to him the Pokéball that had Treecko inside it.

"I was getting a bit attached to the Torchic, anyway," May murmured out as she held the Pokéball in her hands.

"Wait, professor, usually, there are three starter Pokémon, so how come you only have two?" Avegaille asked, interrupting the professor.

"My son had the last Pokémon, if you want to see it, you should go meet him in Route 103," Prof. Birch explained. "In fact, why don't all the three of you go and meet him. He has an extensive history as a trainer already."

"You mean the white haired kid with the Hoenn colors going around?" May asked as she looked at the professor. Then, she looked at Avegaille and Phil and both of them seem to want to meet Brendan. "Well, I guess if we must."

"Great! Tell him that I told you to ask him about what is it like to be a trainer," Prof. Birch said to them.

"Okay, professor, we'll do that," Phil said as he went out of the lab.

"Hey, wait, come back!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she quickly followed Phil until she got outside the lab.

May sighed as she followed Avegaille out of the lab. When she finally got outside, she saw that Phil was a bit ahead of Avegaille. She tried to catch up with Avegaille at least so that both of them could get to Phil easier.

"Hey, Avegaille, slow down!" May exclaimed out as she ran to catch up to Avegaille. She managed to reach Avegaille's shoulder as she pulled it towards her to make Avegaille face her.

"Oh, May, sorry, I was just trying to, you know…"

"Well, forget about it, let's just try to catch up with the mysterious trainer," May said to Avegaille as the two of them quickly walked until they eventually reached Oldale Town.

* * *

As they walked around town, they saw a Pokémon Center, a Mart and a few houses around town. They also saw two roads leading to another route, but their destination was Route 103, so they took the road at the northern part. As they continued to walk, they finally caught up with Phil and also managed to find Brendan, looking at a tree.

"Okay… maybe somebody should call his attention," Phil murmured out as he saw May and Avegaille coming near to him.

"I'll do it!" May exclaimed out happily as she picked up a small rock form the ground and threw it at Brendan's head.

"Ouch! Who threw that rock?" Brendan demanded as he turned around and saw three trainers in front of him. He noticed that May was chucking to herself. "You threw that rock?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" May asked in a teasing manner. She continued to chuckle.

Brendan was starting to get irritated as he looked directly at May. So, he decided to pitch in a battle with her. He took out a Pokéball from his bag and sent out his Mudkip.

"What's going on?" May asked as her chuckling started to slow down.

"It's a Pokémon battle, stupid," Brendan exclaimed out irritably.

"Are you calling me stupid!" May exclaimed out furiously. "I'll bet you can't take on two Pokémon at the same time." She took out her Pokéball and sent out her Torchic.

"Let's have a double battle!" Phil interrupted as he went near Brendan. "I'll team up with Brendan." He sent out his Treecko as it prepared itself for battle.

"I guess I could go along with May," Avegaille murmured to herself as she took out a Pokéball and sent out her Charmander.

"Double battles?" May asked as she looked at Avegaille. "How do those work?"

"I have no idea…" Avegaille murmured back as she looked at her Charmander. She sighed out as she braced herself for the first attack. "Okay, Charmander, use Fire Spin!"

"Char!" the Charmander exclaimed out as it started to blow out large flames of fires until it surrounded the opponent's Pokémon.

"Torchic, your turn!" May exclaimed out. "Use Scratch on the Mudkip!"

"Toorchic!" the Torchic cried out as it jumped inside the circle of fire and began to attack the Mudkip.

"Treecko, try to get out of the spinning fire!" Phil ordered out as he looked worried that his Pokémon might faint out.

"Now is my chance," Brendan said to himself. "Mudkip, use Water Gun on the Torchic!"

"Torchic, counteract it and use Scratch again!" May quickly ordered out as she heard Brendan's command.

Mudkip used Water Gun as Torchic quickly avoided it and went behind Mudkip. While at that, Treecko was able to get out of the spinning fire at it quickly approached Charmander.

"Charmander, use scratch!" Avegaille quickly ordered as Treecko was about to attack Charmander.

"Treecko, try to avoid it and use pound!" Phil quickly exclaimed out as he saw that Charmander was about to attack Treecko.

"Torchic, use scratch again!" May ordered out. She was getting a bit worried that Mudkip might actually attack her Torchic with another water attack.

"You won't get away that easily!" Brendan exclaimed out to May. "Mudkip, try to use Water Gun again!"

"Mudkip!" Mudkip exclaimed out, knowing what Brendan just said. It quickly avoided Torchic's attack and used Water Gun.

The Water Gun was only able to wash away the spinning fire within them, but it missed Torchic again. On, the other hand, Treecko was starting to slow down as Charmander continued to avoid its attacks.

"All right, for the final move! Charmander, use Ember!" Avegaille exclaimed out as Charlie jumped up high on Treecko and used Ember on it. She saw that Treecko fell on the ground with swirls on its eyes.

"Weird effect," May murmured to herself as she saw the fainted out Treecko. Then, she went back to her own battle. "Torchic, use Scratch again!"

"Torchic!" Torchic cried out loudly as it quickly charged up to Mudkip and scratched with all its might to try and faint out the Mudkip.

The Mudkip quickly fainted on the ground as Brendan quickly went near him and took out his Pokéball.

"Mudkip, that was a good fight, return!" Brendan called out as a red light came out from the Pokéball he was holding and Mudkip was returned to its ball.

"Okay, Treecko, come back!" Phil exclaimed out as he took out Treecko's Pokéball and sent him back.

"Looks like we won!" May exclaimed out to Avegaille. She turned to Brendan. "That's what you'll get the next time you call me stupid!"

"Whatever, girl," Brendan murmured to himself. "Come on, let's get back to my dad's Pokémon lab." He quickly jumped off the ledge as he quickly ran off to Oldale Town.

"Meh, I'm not much into Pokémon Battles," Phil said as he looked at Avegaille. "I'm more of a Pokémon Coordinator, to where I come from."

"Pokémon Coordinator?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Phil curiously.

"Yeah, in Lilycove City, there's a Pokémon Contest hall there," Phil started. "Pokémon Coordinators compete in Pokémon Contests in which they do appeals while they try to faint out their opponents' Pokémon. The winner gets ribbons instead of badges and when they get five ribbons, they can compete for the ultimate prize, the Ribbon Cup, in the Grand Festivals."

"Cool! I want to be one too!" Avegaille exclaimed out.

"But you are so good at Pokémon Battles," May quickly interrupted as she went in front of Avegaille.

"Let's talk about this later, right now, I have to get Treecko to a Pokémon Center," Phil said to them as he jumped off the ledge the same way Brendan did and went off to Oldale Town.

"Why want to be a Pokémon Coordinator all of a sudden?" May asked Avegaille after Phil left.

"I promised to myself that I would try to find another thing to be while I'm having my journey besides being a trainer," Avegaille explained. "And this is it! I'm going to be a Pokémon Coordinator!" She looked at May happily.

"Well, if you really want to be one," May murmured out. "Come on, let's go to the Pokémon Center in Oldale Town before we head back to the Pokémon Lab in Littleroot."

The two of them sent back their Pokémon in their balls as they walked off to Oldale Town the same way the boy trainers did. The managed to arrive there quicker than they went off to Route 103. The quickly went to the Pokémon Center for a while to heal up their Pokémon and quickly went out of the center to get back to Littleroot Town as fast as they can.

* * *

After a few hours, the girls have finally managed to get to the Pokémon Lab. They saw that Prof. Birch was waiting for them with Brendan and Phil. Both of them quickly went near the professor as he had something on his desk.

"Brendan told me here that all of you had a double battle," Prof. Birch said to them. "So, how did it all went out?"

"Tough, but we managed to win," May replied out happily.

"You just won by luck," Brendan murmured out to himself.

"What was that, Bread Head!" May exclaimed out furiously. She quickly stared at Brendan furiously.

"Where did you get such names?" Avegaille asked to May as she and Phil sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, enough of the fighting for a while, I have something to give to all of you," Prof. Birch quickly interrupted as he went in front of May. He took out a Pokédex as he gave one to May and went off to give Avegaille and Phil their own Pokédex.

"A Pokédex, so cool, but what does it do?" Avegaille asked as she opened up her Pokédex and tried to scan it around the lab.

"Oh, yes, the Pokédex automatically records the data of any Pokémon you have seen or caught," Prof. Birch explained. "You should try to see as much Pokémon around you as you can to find out more about them. And yes, here are some Pokéballs to catch Pokémon too." He gave to each trainer six Pokéballs.

"All right, I'll do my best," Avegaille said to Prof. Birch as she went near May. "Come on, May, we should start our journey right away."

"But I'm not yet finish arguing with Bread Head here," May wailed out as Avegaille pulled her arm.

Phil and Brendan sweat-dropped as May quickly went in front of Brendan to continue their argument. Also, Prof. Birch almost had forgotten something that he should tell to the four trainers right away.

"Oh, yes, all of your parents, including me, have talk about something and we decided that all of you should travel together on your way in earning badges and joining Pokémon Contests. I know that you might not like the idea, but the Pokémon world is a very dangerous place and it is really best if you have other people to rely on when you are in trouble," Prof. Birch told them.

"But Avegaille and I already planned on travelling together," May said out.

"Then, why not Brendan and Phil join the group?" Prof. Birch asked.

"Um… well, if they want to that is," Avegaille said nervously as she looked at Phil.

"Okay, I'll join you ladies," Phil said happily as he went near them.

"Hey, you're not going to be the only guy in that group, I'll join too," Brendan protested as he went behind Phil. He looked at his dad. "So, when do we leave?"

"Right now!" May exclaimed as she and Avegaille quickly went out of the Pokémon lab.

Brendan and Phil shrugged as both of them followed the girls outside the lab. As they got out, they noticed that both of them have disappeared.

"They just probably went back to their houses," Phil said to Brendan. "Let's just wait for them here…"

"Do you really want to join those two? They seem kind of annoying," Brendan told to Phil. "Especially that May girl."

"Don't sweat it, they're okay to me," Phil said without a worry.

* * *

_End of Chapter 2…_

_So, what do you guys think? Is it the same as the previous chapter? Please review it… I'm begging you…_


	3. Now the Journey Starts!

_Yay! Another new chapter! Anyway, moving on… so here is chapter 3! I sounded weird there…_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Now The Journey Starts…

Last time we left…

"_They just probably went back to their houses," Phil said to Brendan. "Let's just wait for them here…"_

"_Do you really want to join those two? They seem kind of annoying," Brendan told to Phil. "Especially that May girl."_

"_Don't sweat it, they're okay to me," Phil said without a worry._

Anyway, the girls did went back to their houses for a while to talk with their mother. While at that, Avegaille is having a little problem of her own if she should tell her mother about what she will be while she's having her journey in the Hoenn region with her friends.

Avegaille saw her mother in the living room, watching something on the television. She decided to come closer to her mother.

"Um, mom…" Avegaille murmured out nervously.

"What is it honey?" Mrs. Amethyst asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Uh, I was wondering, can I be a Pokémon Coordinator?" Avegaille asked out nervously.

"What? You're going to be a Pokémon Coordinator?" Mrs. Amethyst asked out surprisingly, sounding like she was very furious.

"But mom, I could be whatever I want to be while I'm on my journey, right?" Avegaille asked out again. She looked at her mother sadly.

"Your father is not going to be pleased when he hears this," Mrs. Amethyst said to her sadly. She stood up from her seat as she approached her daughter.

"But isn't that why we moved in here in the first place? To do new things besides being a trainer?" Avegaille asked out.

"Okay, I'll tell your father about this and I hope you met a friend who is good at coordinating," Mrs. Amethyst said as she sighed. She walked to the table and took the rectangular box lying there. Then, she gave it to Avegaille.

"What is it?" Avegaille asked as she looked at her mother.

"Your father wanted me to give this to you when you leave on your journey," Mrs. Amethyst replied. "I don't know if that will help you much on perfecting your coordinating skills."

"IAnd now, we shall announce the finalist who will compete for the Verdanturf Ribbon prize/I" the announcer from the television exclaimed out loud, interrupting the mother and daughter conversation.

"Huh? You're watching a Pokémon Contest show?" Avegaille asked as she looked at her mother.

"Yes, honey, and I expect to see you soon there," Mrs. Amethyst said to her as she smiled at her. "I think you should go now, your friends might be already waiting for you outside."

"Okay, mom, thanks," Avegaille said happily as she ran outside the house, carrying the box her mother gave to her.

* * *

As Avegaille got outside her house and placed the box she was holding in her bag, she saw May waiting right in front of her. She was a bit surprised as May quickly pulled her away and dragged her along until both of them got the chance to catch up with the boys.

"All right, is everyone here?" Brendan asked as he looked around.

"Like, yeah… we're here," May snorted out.

"Whatever…" Brendan murmured to himself. "Okay, let's get going!"

* * *

As the four of them walked out of Littleroot Town and into Route 101, Avegaille noticed some Pokémon near the trees. There was a group of Zigzagoons by the corner that she was looking at. And also, Avegaille had something in mind.

"Let's give out our Pokémon a nickname!" Avegaille exclaimed out as everyone looked at her and sweat-dropped. "You start, May…"

"Okay… I'll call my Torchic, Terra," May replied out as she took out a Pokéball and sent out Terra. She held her Torchic within her arms. "Okay, from now on, I shall call you Terra, okay?"

"Torchic!" Terra replied out happily.

"I'll call my Charmander, Charlie," Avegaille replied out as she took out a Pokéball and sent out her Charmander. She placed Charlie on her shoulders. "Okay, from now on, you will be call Charlie, is that okay?"

"Char!" Charlie replied out happily as he nodded.

"I guess giving out nicknames is kinda fun," Phil said to himself as he took out the Pokéball of his Treecko and sent him out. "Okay, Treecko, I shall call you Terk from now on, okay?"

"Treecko!" Terk exclaimed out happily as he jumped into Phil's arms.

Everyone looked at Brendan, who hasn't decided yet a nickname for his Mudkip. Brendan looked at them back nervously as he took out the Pokéball of his Mudkip.

"Well, have you decided a nickname for your Mudkip yet?" May asked Brendan as she looked at him.

"Will you give me a break, it's hard to nickname Mudkips!" Brendan exclaimed out. He sent out his Mudkip as Mudkip looked at him.

"Kip, kip!" Mudkip exclaimed out happily.

"You want Kipp as a nickname?" Brendan asked to his Mudkip.

"Kip! Mudkip!" Mudkip exclaimed out happily as he jumped up and down.

"Okay, I'll call you Kipp then," Brendan declared as he picked up Kipp from the ground and carried him in his arms.

"I want a Zigzagoon!" Avegaille exclaimed out to everyone.

Everyone sweat-dropped as they looked at Avegaille. She took out a Pokédex and pointed out that there were some that saw by the corner. May wanted to know to catch a Pokémon, so she decided to come along with her.

"I'll come with you then," May said as she and Avegaille ran off for a while.

As May and Avegaille ran off, Brendan and Phil decided to get ahead of them for a while by going off to Oldale Town. While at that, Avegaille came across a group of sleeping Zigzagoons.

"Okay, who wants to be captured?" Avegaille asked happily, waking up the sleeping Zigzagoons.

The Zigzagoons sweat-dropped as they looked at Avegaille. May was a little curious about their reactions. Then, the Zigzagoons quickly ran off, except for one. The last Zigzagoon looked at Avegaille curiously as he started to sniff at her.

"Oh? You want to be my trainer?" Avegaille asked to the wild Zigzagoon.

"Guguuh?" the wild Zigzagoon said confusingly.

"Um, I'll take that as a 'yes'," Avegaille said to herself as Charlie jumped down from her shoulder. "All right, Charlie, let's go! Use Scratch attack!"

"Char!" Charlie exclaimed out as he held up his claws and began scratching on the wild Zigzagoon.

The Zigzagoon tried to avoid the attacks and then tried tackling Charlie with all of his might. He was starting to weaken when Avegaille tossed out a Pokéball and tried to catch the Zigzagoon. The Pokéball sucked the Zigzagoon inside through a red light as it closed and fell on the ground. It started to wobble until it made a sound.

"Cool! You caught it!" May exclaimed out as Avegaille picked up the Pokéball on the ground.

"I'll bet he can do well in Pokémon Contests," Avegaille said to herself happily as Charlie clung into her leg. Avegaille looked down and smiled at him. "I'll bet you'll also do well in contests."

Charlie smiled at her as May approached her. Terra was still in her arms as she looked at May. Then, Avegaille lifted Charlie up to her shoulders again.

"Come on, I'll bet the boys already went ahead of us again," May murmured to herself as she began walking.

Avegaille quickly followed her, with Charlie along with her and the Pokéball still in her hands. As the two of them got to Oldale town, they quickly went to the Pokémon Center to see if the boys are there. While May was looking, Avegaille decided to heal up her Pokémon.

"Now where could those two be?" May asked to herself as she tried looking around the center. She sent back Terra to her ball for a while. Then, she saw Brendan and Phil entering the Pokémon Center as of now. She quickly approached them.

"Hey, you got here faster than I thought," Phil said nervously as he saw May's furious look. "I'll be right over there for a while…"

Phil quickly ran off and May was only left with Brendan to start her usual ranting.

"This is not going to be good…" Brendan murmured to himself as he saw May's furious look.

"What's the idea of leaving us, huh!" May asked out furiously as she stared at Brendan.

"Hey, come on, give us a break, we just went off early so that we could buy some items before we head off to Petalburg," Brendan explained. "Tell you what, this time we'll wait for you guys when it is your turn to shop, okay?"

"Sounds good enough," May murmured to herself as she was starting to calm down. Then, she got back to her furious mode. "But don't let it happen again or else!"

"Yes, your mistress," Brendan said nervously as May walked off. After May left, Brendan walked to Phil but he noticed that he was starting to talk with Avegaille already. The two of them were sitting at a table together.

"I'm having a little problem," Avegaille murmured out to Phil. She looked at him. "How do Pokémon Contests work, exactly?"

"Oh, forgot to explain that part," Phil said as he laughed nervously. "Tell you what, you can use this book for a while to get you started." He took out a book from his backpack and gave it to Avegaille.

"Okay then," Avegaille said as took the book and opened it to the first page.

"I'm sure that book will be useful to you," Phil said to her. He stood up as he saw Brendan standing behind Avegaille. "Anyway, talk to you later, okay?"

"Um, okay then," Avegaille said nervously as she went back on reading the book Phil gave to her.

As Avegaille continued reading the book, May was starting to get bored and as she saw the clock, it was almost six in the evening. She thought it would be nice to rent rooms in the Pokémon Center for the night.

"Wouldn't it be great, if we can all stay here for the night?" May asked, interrupting Brendan and Phil's conversation.

"Uh, I guess that would be nice," Phil remarked.

"Yeah, it was getting dark anyway," Brendan agreed. "But I'll be roommates with Phil for the night."

"I'll go with Avegaille then," May said out as she quickly approached Avegaille.

As May sat down in another seat with Avegaille, she noticed that Avegaille was too busy trying to understand what it means to be a coordinator through the book Phil gave to her.

"Hey, Avegaille," May said as she snatched the book away from her.

"I was reading that," Avegaille murmured out as she looked at May. "Oh, well, what is it, then?"

"Are you really sure you want to be a coordinator?" May asked to her.

"Yes."

"Well, looks like I can't change your mind then," May said to herself. "Anyway, we're going to stay in here for the night, I hope that is okay with you."

"Gives me more time, I suppose," Avegaille remarked as May handed back to her the book.

"Okay, then, we'll be roommates for the night," May added up as she stood up.

* * *

_End of chapter 3_

_Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, I'll try to make it longer on the next one, okay?_


	4. Hidden Abilities

_Okay… what am I suppose to do again? sweat-drops Um, yeah, another chapter…. So anyway, read and enjoy, whatever… I'm trying to put in more description to it by reading actual fics! XD_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Hidden Abilities!

After a long sleep at the Pokémon Center, another day arrives. Um, that means, it's the next day… Anyway, in a room with two beds and a small table in between, Avegaille woke up from her sleep and looked around. She noticed that May wasn't around anymore. She then looked at the clock above the table and knew she was late in waking up. She quickly dressed up and packed her things. Then, the door opened as May went inside.

"Sleepyhead, you woke up late," May remarked as she went closer to Avegaille. She sat down on the bed as she watched Avegaille continuing packing her stuff.

"Yeah, you could have at least waken me up," Avegaille said irritably as she closed her backpack and carried it in her arms. She watched May stand up from the bed.

"Now that you are done, you are happy to know that today we're heading off to Petalburg," May said out as she and Avegaille went out of the room.

"I heard a lot of trainers mistake the gym there as the first one," Avegaille interrupted as she and May continued to walk to get downstairs. "So, how will you defeat that gym once you get there?"

"Um, uh, let's talk about that gym some other time," May replied out nervously as she started to sweat. She looked away from Avegaille as both of them walked through the stairs.

"Why? Is there a secret about the gym that I should know?" Avegaille asked out as she looked at May suspiciously. She was starting to doubt the trainer as both of them finally got downstairs and saw Brendan and Phil waiting for them.

"You guys are always slowing us down, as always!" Brendan remarked sarcastically as he looked at the girl trainers approaching them. He knew May is going to be furious at him again if he keeps making sarcastic remarks, but he didn't care. He was beginning to enjoy it whenever May shouts at him.

"Err… no comment," Phil murmured out as he noticed May's furious look again. "Anyway, we're all here, so let's just all go, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to know what's in the Petalburg Gym," Avegaille started out as she looked at May, who was starting to calm down.

"Oh? You never knew May is the daughter of Norman, the gym leader in Petalburg?" Phil asked out to Avegaille.

"Now that you mention it." Avegaille looked at May as May backed away from her. "If you were the gym leader's daughter, how come you're not living in Petalburg?"

"Um, there's no more room there," May replied out as she sweat-dropped. "I thought you were going to ask me some serious questions."

"I'll bet it'll be easy for you to beat your own father," Brendan remarked.

"You don't even know a single thing about him," May murmured out as she looked at Brendan.

"Doesn't matter, anyway, we have to go now," Brendan said carelessly as he walked out and went out of the Pokémon Center.

As Brendan got out of the Center, Avegaille and Phil noticed that May is started to get furious over the boy again. Both of them looked at each other and sighed.

"Um, come on, May, let's go," Avegaille said nervously as she took May's arm and pulled her. Phil was following them while Avegaille continued to pull May until all of them got out of the Center and saw Brendan waiting for them.

"Yeah, let's just get to Petalburg before night time," Brendan said to them as he started to walk off.

* * *

On to Route 104, filled with trees and grasses where a lot of wild Pokémon live. The blue sky made it even better for the trainers to continue their walk towards Petalburg. May thought it would be now the time to catch a Pokémon of her own. She noticed a group of Wrumples by the corner covered up with grasses. But then, she looked at everyone else who were too unaware of what is around as they just watched where they were going.

"Has anyone have any idea of where we are going?" May asked as everyone looked at her and stopped walking.

"Um Petalburg?" Brendan replied out as he looked at May. "Girl, are you all right?" He looked at May with a doubt.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" May exclaimed out furiously. "I was talking about of which way we're going, not where we are going!"

"Not again…" Avegaille murmured out to herself.

"This is getting a bit out of hand," Phil said to himself as he went in between Brendan and May to stop any more further arguments. "Okay, it's useless to bicker in the wild… and besides, your arguments don't make any sense."

"Well, she started it!" Brendan exclaimed out as he pointed to May.

"Whatever," May murmured out. She took out her Pokédex and a Pokéball. "I'll be catching a Pokémon for a while to get off this argument." She looked at Avegaille.

"Um, okay, I'll go with you," Avegaille said nervously as May headed out of the tall grassy way. She quickly followed her, leaving Brendan and Phil behind.

* * *

Seeing where May and Avegaille have landed themselves, knowing that they were a lot of distances away from Brendan and Phil again, both of them quickly went to search out for a Pokémon they could catch. While May saw the group of Wrumples she saw before, Avegaille sat down behind a tree as she took out the Pokéball of the Zigzagoon she caught the other day out from her backpack. She tossed it out in the air as the very young Zigzagoon came out and looked at her. The Pokéball quickly went into her hands as the Zigzagoon blinked twice and looked at Avegaille.

"Oh, hello, we meet again," Avegaille greeted out as she smiled at the Zigzagoon. "I almost forgot to give you out a nickname, by the way…" She laughed nervously as her Zigzagoon looked at her curiously.

"Guguuh…" the Zigzagoon cried out as he started to come near Avegaille and snuggle besides her.

"Oh?" Avegaille took out a Pokédex and started to scan more about Zigzagoons. Then, she saw that it evolves into a white fur with brown stripes, which is a Linoone. "You want Linole as a nickname?"

The Zigzagoon nodded happily as he looked at Avegaille. Then, Avegaille noticed that May isn't back yet after ten minutes. It didn't take Avegaille more than ten minutes to catch a Pokémon, so she knew that something was up. She quickly stood up as Linole followed behind her. Then, Avegaille saw that May is being attacked by more than one Wrumple and Terra can't seem to handle all of them, even with Ember.

"Um, Avegaille I could use a little HELP!" May screamed out as she continued to back away from the angry Wrumples.

"You should ask them before you engage yourself in catching them…" Avegaille told her as she took out a Pokéball.

"Now that is the most ridiculous advice I have ever heard," May said sarcastically as she quickly ran and got behind Avegaille.

Terra on the other hand, tried to get out of the circle of an angry mob of Wrumples. Then, Linole jumped inside the circle to help out Terra. He started to charge up, as surprising as it is, electricity, and discharged it around the Wrumples, shocking them out and also fleeing them out. Avegaille and May looked at each other as Terra quickly went to May and hid behind her.

"Gee, since when Zigzagoons learn Thunderbolt?" May asked as she looked at Avegaille. "You didn't happen to have a TM and teaching it to him, did ya?"

"I don't know, I never even know that he knows Thunderbolt, I just caught him and there," Avegaille replied out as Linole went near her. She picked him up and carried him in her arms.

"Oh, great, how am I suppose to catch a Wrumple now?" May asked as she went away from Avegaille and looked at her.

"Well, you still have another chance," Avegaille said as she pointed out to the direction where she spotted a Wrumple munching though some leaves.

"Okay, I think that Wrumple is a she, but it'll do!" May exclaimed out. She looked at Terra and pointed out to the direction of where the Wrumple is. "Okay, let's get him— I mean, her!"

"Tooorchic!" Terra exclaimed out as she quickly ran and went in front of the Wrumple. She was determined and ready to attack as the Wrumple turned around and saw her determined look.

"Okay, Terra, use Scratch attack!" May exclaimed out as Terra held out her claws and began raking through the wild Wrumple.

The Wild Wrumple began tackling Terra as Terra tried to avoid it and continue to attack more. With the consecutive scratches she did, the Wrumple was starting to weaken out as May quickly tossed out a Pokéball to finally get that Wrumple. The ball quickly bumped into the Pokémon as it opened and shrunk the Pokémon inside. Then, it fell on the ground as it shook a little until a red light signal out in the middle of the ball and also made a sound.

"Yeah! I caught a Wrumple!" May exclaimed out as she quickly ran to get the Pokéball lying on the ground. Then, she held it in her arms as she looked at Avegaille.

"I'm kinda wondering, why did you want a Wrumple so badly?" Avegaille asked as she looked at May curiously. She raised an eyebrow as Terra went behind May and looked up at her trainer.

"I want it to evolve into a beautiful Beautifly, that's why," May replied as she started to day-dream of what her Beautifly will look like. She started to dance as Avegaille and the Pokémon watching her, sweat-dropped.

"Okay, enough with the dancing, let's just go back before the boys complain to where we have been again," Avegaille quickly interrupted as she grabbed May's arm and made her stop dancing.

* * *

"Weird…"

"What's weird?" Brendan asked as he looked at Phil. He was starting to doubt his new friend with all of the things he's been doing.

A few distances away, Brendan and Phil were waiting for May and Avegaille to come back from their Pokémon hunting. Both of them were sitting down behind a large tree in which both of them have agreed on.

"Here I am, waiting for girls, I have captured six Contests Pokémon which are currently at Lilycove but I have to start everything all over again to join the Pokémon League," Phil replied as he looked at Brendan. "You didn't expect me to be a rookie trainer, now did you?"

"Uh, yes," Brendan replied out slowly. He looked around as the silence of the surrounding started to get to him. "If you aren't a rookie, that means you know to train Pokémon easily."

"My point exactly," Phil exclaimed out as he stood up. "But I never judge anyone by their looks or their acts. Especially Avegaille."

"Huh?" Brendan was starting to get confused. "I don't get it."

"Avegaille knows more than any of us. She just doesn't want to show it. Have you ever wondered why she wanted to be a coordinator?" Phil asked as he looked at Brendan.

"No, but tell me, please…"

"It's because it's going to be too easy for her when she start to challenge gym leaders," Phil replied out. He looked away from Brendan. "I'll see if I can join the Grand Festival this year. Maybe then, I'll try to do my best and win the competition."

"To take down Avegaille, right?" Brendan asked.

"That's probably one of those reasons, I can see," Phil replied as he turned around and looked at Brendan.

From a distance, the bushes started to ruffle which Brendan and Phil thought that some Pokémon is going to attack them. The quickly took out their Pokéballs and sent out their Pokémon as the mysterious thing revealed themselves. They were May and Avegaille who just came back from the Pokémon catching.

"Cool! A battle!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she took a Pokéball and sent out Linole, her Zigzagoon. "Okay, Linole, use—"

"We're not going to have a battle," Brendan quickly interrupted as Avegaille sweat-dropped. "We thought you were a bunch of Pokémon that are about to attack us…"

"Oh, um whatever," Avegaille said sheepishly as she picked up Linole. "Linole is a pretty cute Pokémon anyway." She started to stroke Linole's fur with her hands.

"Um, are we going now?" May asked everyone as she looked around. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah, I think we should go now," Phil remarked as he sent back Terk to his ball. Then, he clipped the minimized ball into his belt.

* * *

After five hours of walking though Route 104, the four of them have finally managed to see from a distance the city of Petalburg. With high buildings and houses around the city, they were itching to get to the city fast. It was almost dark when the finally reached the city. Their first stop was the Pokémon Center so that they could heal up their Pokémon.

As they entered the Pokémon Center, they heard a lot of trainers talking about the Pokémon League and also Pokémon Contests. Then, they saw two posters from the side telling more about the details. May took a closer look on the Pokémon Hoenn League Challenge poster.

"Hmm… if I win the Hoenn League, maybe I'll be able to prove something against Brendan," May said to herself as she looked at Brendan who was talking with Nurse Joy.

"Who are you talking to?" Avegaille asked, who was right behind May.

"Huh? Um, just myself, you know," May said nervously as she turned around. "Don't you want to join the League?"

"Maybe some other time," Avegaille replied out. "My dad wants me to join the Kanto League when we get back there after a year of my journey."

"Oh? Now I know why," May murmured to herself as she looked at Avegaille, who was reading more into the Pokémon Contest Grand Festival poster.

A few distances away, Phil and Brendan were at the counter where they could heal up their Pokémon. While they waited, they were looking around and saw a lot of trainers renting out rooms in the center for the night. As Nurse Joy got back with their Pokémon, Phil wanted to know what's going on.

"Well, it's the same thing as usual," Nurse Joy replied. "Trainers come and stay here for the night which sometimes, we ran out of room to rent at."

"So, do you still have rooms left?" Brendan asked.

"Well, there is only one more room left, with two bunk beds, if you are interested," Nurse Joy replied as she took out the key.

"We'll take it then!" Phil exclaimed out as Nurse Joy gave to him the keys. "I just hope May and Avegaille wouldn't mind if we all slept in one room."

Then, May and Avegaille quickly approached them as both of them tried to know what they just did. While May tried to get some answers, Avegaille wanted to heal up her Pokémon for a while.

"We got a room for the night," Phil told to May. "Since it's the last one, we all sleep together in one room. There are four beds, so don't worry."

"Well, that's good news, at least," May murmured to herself as she folded her arms across her chest. "But you guys have to keep your distance!"

"Don't worry, we will," Brendan said as he looked away from May.

* * *

_End of Chapter 4_

_Um, uh, I was a bit early… well, there's the chapter anyway! Expect another one next time!_


	5. Unusual Situations

_Okay, chapter 5 is here and I guess I don't think I have time to say anything anymore, so here it is!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Unusual Situations…

As the four trainers got upstairs to their bedroom, Avegaille noticed a poster before she entered the bedroom. The poster showed a man with dark blue hair wearing a long sleeved shirt having the colors of maroon with a few black stripes. She also saw the text written below the image. He was the gym leader of Petalburg.

"It's May's father!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she pointed to the image.

Hearing Avegaille's voice from inside the room, May quickly stood up from the bed that she was sitting on and ran off to Avegaille to see what she was doing. May was a bit baffled as she saw Avegaille staring at her father's picture.

"Come on, Avegaille, you'll get a chance to meet my dad in person tomorrow," May murmured out as she pulled Avegaille's arms and dragged her inside the room that they were going to stay in for the night.

As the two of them got inside their room, they saw that Brendan and Phil released out their Pokémon for the night. Both of them already took the left side of the bed bunk and were lying down. Brendan was on the top since he wanted to stay there. May and Avegaille looked at each other and then also released out their Pokémon.

"I think it's is best if all of our Pokémon got to know each other, wouldn't you agree?" Phil asked to the girls.

"Yeah, it makes it easy for them to help each other when in need," May replied as she climbed up to the bed bunk of the right side.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm left to sleep here," Avegaille said to herself as she sighed and sat down on the lower bed at the right side of the room. She looked at Charlie and Linole, who were both looking at each other and were also sniffing each other.

"Looks like they're getting to know each other for the first time," May remarked happily as she lied down on the bed she was sitting on. "Well, who's going to turn off the lights?"

"I'll do it," Avegaille quickly exclaimed out as everyone began preparing for their sleep. She stood up from the bed she was sitting on and quickly went over the switch located besides the door and pressed it.

The lights inside the room went off but there was light coming from outside, which made it easy for Avegaille to see in the dark. She quickly went to her bed and lied down on it.

"Night, Charlie and Linole…" Avegaille murmured out as she closed her eyes and began sleeping quietly.

"Night to you too…" Charlie said in return. He looked at Linole, who was looking at him curiously. "What? You never seen a Pokémon talk before?"

"No, I thought I was the only one who can talk," Linole replied out, in a hushing voice. "We should lower our voice, we don't want our trainers to know that we can talk."

"Right, I'm sure they'll find it out for themselves soon enough," Charlie agreed as he jumped into the bed where Avegaille is.

"Hey, what's going on?" Terra asked as she cocked her head up, trying to see who was talking over the dark. "Can't you see we're sleeping?"

"Ssshh…." Linole hushed as he quickly went near Terra. "Be quiet, you know how humans wake up easily at the sound of things…"

"Oh, all right then," Terra murmured out as she rested her head and went back to sleep.

"Well, if you don't all keep quiet, they'll wake up for sure," Terk remarked. He was resting his back at the window. He then started to snooze.

"Whatever," Linole said to himself as he jumped on Avegaille's bed and slept besides Charlie.

* * *

The next day, the four trainers woke up having the strangest dreams inside their heads. All of them were getting their things ready as packed their things and sent back their Pokémon to their balls. After everything was done, they all went down to the lobby of the Pokémon Center so that they can get to the kitchen and have a little breakfast before they can go. They all sent out their Pokémon so that they could have some breakfast themselves at one side while they eat the at the dining room. There were some Pokémon bowls filled with food for them to eat. While their Pokémon were eating, the trainers were at another room, which gives them the opportunity to talk. After the trainers have gone out of earshot, Kipp decided to start off a conversation.

"Hey, does anyone notice that we're all alone, no humans around?" Kipp asked as he looked at everyone.

"Yeah, we noticed that, I just hope they don't forget to pick us up after their own gathering," Terk remarked as continued to gobble up on his food.

"Which gives me the opportunity to talk about on what I would look like after my second evolution!" May's Wrumple bragged out, in which I forgot to give her a nickname on the last chapter.

"Hey, the writer of this story for got to give you a nickname on the last chapter," Terra reminded her as she began to chuckle.

"Really? How can you tell?" Wrumple said in confusion.

"She keeps calling you Wrumple," Terra pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed that, now…" Linole added as he finished up his bowl. "So, anyway, what's up with you Terk? You seem to be a little cranky."

"Yeah, and if you bother me more, I might just attack you!" Terk exclaimed out irritably. He was already done with his bowl as he looked at Linole.

"Hey, calm down, Linole was just asking," Charlie quickly interrupted as he went in between Terk and Linole.

"Let's see if you can handle my attack, I'm really itching to battle!" Terk exclaimed out. He walked back a little bit as he thought of his attacking moves for Linole.

"Uh-oh!" Charlie murmured out to himself as he saw Linole charging up and released out the electricity he has in his paws, aiming towards Terk.

Terk quickly avoided the attack as the electricity quickly bounced around the room and quickly struck the vase, which caused a noise for the trainers to hear even from far away.

"We're in so much trouble," Kipp said to himself as he hid behind Terra.

Then, from a corner, Avegaille quickly rushed out and went near the Pokémon, who were looking at her blankly. Terk quickly joined the group and stayed calm as he could.

"What's going on here?" Avegaille quickly asked as she looked around.

"Um, nothing…" Linole replied nervously.

"Nothing, yeah right, I'm sure I heard something—" Avegaille paused for a while as she saw Linole looking at her and sweating. "Did you just said something?"

"Oh, great, the secret is out," Charlie remarked as he folded his arms across his chest. "All right, you get the idea, you ask why we talk and then we can't seem to explain, and you faint out or something and we all get worried… what a weird thing for humans and us to do."

Avegaille's right eye started to twitch in which she can't even move with all of the things going on around. She then regained herself as she knelt down with one knee and looked at the Pokémon.

"Well, just tell May that she forgot to give her newly caught Wrumple a nickname," Terra added as Avegaille looked at her.

"Okay, I will," Avegaille said as she stood up and quickly went back to the dining room.

After Avegaille left, all of the Pokémon were looking at each other, not knowing what to say next. Then, Charlie stood in front of them. All of the rest were ready to listen to him.

"Looks like our trainer knows that we can talk, I don't know if she'll tell it to anyone else," Charlie murmured to himself as he sighed.

"Avegaille's not the chatty type to other humans," Linole said to Charlie. "Trust me on this one Charlie, she won't tell anyone else about this."

* * *

At the other room where the four trainers are eating their breakfast, Avegaille just got back from the main lobby of the Pokémon Center as she noticed that there was a box besides May's breakfast. She was wondering what it was for and she also remembered having one just like it.

"Hey, May, can I ask something?" Avegaille asked as she sat down on another chair besides May.

"You just did, but go ahead, ask another one," May replied as she looked at Avegaille.

"What's inside that box?" Avegaille asked as she pointed to the box lying on top of the table.

"Oh? This? It's a deck," May replied as she took the box and lifted up the cover. Then, she showed it to Avegaille.

Avegaille started to look one by one on the cards while Phil and Brendan were looking at each other and wondering what would a girl be doing with a bunch of cards.

"A deck? You mean, like a game?" Phil asked as he looked at May with one of his eyebrows raised. "Are those Pokémon Trading Cards?"

"Yeah, just wait 'till I get into a real battle!" May exclaimed out as she stood up from her seat. "I remember how you can use these cards while battling in reality."

"This girl is freaking me out…" Brendan murmured to Phil as he sweat-dropped.

"Just wait 'till you meet my dad too!" May added out as she looked at Brendan and Phil, who are both giving her a frail smile in their faces.

* * *

A few hours later, May, Avegaille, Brendan and Phil were all walking together to visit the gym of Petalburg. They know now that the gym leader there is May's father, which makes it easy for them to get inside. As they all got in, they saw May's father sitting at the sofa at one corner of the gym, somehow waiting for someone to come in. May quickly approached her dad to greet him.

"Hey, dad," May greeted out as she quickly sat down with him.

"May, I didn't expect you to be here," Norman said nervously. Then, he saw three other trainers standing in front of them. "And you brought your friends from Littleroot Town too…"

"Actually, I'm traveling with them for the Hoenn League," May replied.

"Why don't you all sit down for a while?" Norman invited as the three remaining trainer shrugged and quickly took their spots on the seat. "So rude of me for not letting you know who I am. Just call me Norman, okay?"

"Sure thing," Brendan replied as he shrugged. "May seems to play trading cards… is it true?"

"Yes, in fact, she claimed the title Pokémon Master in the Goldenrod City Finals last year," Norman replied as he looked at Brendan.

"See, I told you!" May teased out as she stuck her tongue out. "But I never mentioned to you that one."

When Norman mentioned the city of Goldenrod, something came into Avegaille's mind. Then, she knew she wasn't the only one who came from another region.

"You're from Johto?" Avegaille asked as she looked at May.

"Yeah, Goldenrod is a busy city, full of noise, but dad got a job here so we all have to move in Hoenn," May explained as she looked at Avegaille. Then, she turned her attention to her father. "Hey, dad, want to see the Pokémon I got from Professor Birch?"

"I think the best time to show your starter Pokémon is when we get into an actual Pokémon Gym battle," Norman suggested as he stood up and face the four trainers. "Speaking of which, do you all know where the first gym is?"

"Um, Rustboro?" Phil replied, with a bit of doubt in himself.

"That's right, but do you all know how to get there?" Norman asked again.

"Uh, no," May replied.

"Then, that's where I came in, first you—"

Before Norman could continue what he was saying, the gym doors opened as a young green haired boy who was wearing a long sleeved while shirt and pants entered the gym and slowly went near the group. All of the four trainers were looking at him blankly as Norman quickly faced him and went near him.

"Um, I'd like to catch a Pokémon of my own please," he said frailly to Norman.

"Oh, yes, everyone, I'd like you to meet Wally Wood," Norman introduced as everyone said their hi's and waved shyly at him. Then, he turned to Wally as he took out two Pokéballs from his pocket. One of them was empty as he gave both of it to Wally.

"Gee, I promise I'll return your Pokémon sir," Wally said shyly as he looked at Norman.

"May, why don't you come with Wally for his first Pokémon catch," Norman suggested as May stood up.

"Sure thing dad," May said as she went near Wally. "Okay, let's go to Route 102 for your first Pokémon!"

"I'll come too, just in case," Brendan quickly interrupted as he stood up and went near May. May was looking at him curiously as he added in, "—in case you guys lose your way, that is."

* * *

At Route 102, Brendan and May were watching Wally search through the grasses. Then, he quickly stopped as he spotted a Pokémon. It was a Ralts as May took out her Pokédex to find out some information about that Pokémon.

"Cool, a Pokémon, I'll try and do my best!" Wally exclaimed out as he tossed out the Pokéball and sent out the Pokémon he borrowed from Norman.

"Oh, look, a Zigzagoon, just like Avegaille's," Brendan murmured to himself.

"Oh, be quiet, it's his first time to catch a Pokémon," May hushed as she placed back her Pokédex in her bag.

"You don't even know the guy," Brendan protested out.

"Yeah, but my dad wants me to help him out, so I'm helping him," May quickly said in return. "And if you didn't want to be here, why did you came in the first place?"

Brendan sighed as he turned away his attention from May. May was looking at him doubtfully as she turned back her attention to Wally who just finished weakening the Ralts he wanted.

"I toss a Pokéball now, right?" Wally asked as he turned to May.

"Yeah," May replied as she watch Wally tossing the empty Pokéball he had in his bag and quickly shrunk the weaken Ralts inside the ball. It shook a little and then a red light appeared on the middle of the ball.

"Yes, I did it! I caught my own Pokémon!" Wally exclaimed out happily as he quickly went near the ball and bent down to pick it up from the ground.

"Good for you!" May exclaimed out.

"Yeah, let's go back to the gym now," Brendan interrupted as he started to walk off.

* * *

Back at the Petalburg Gym, Wally quickly went inside as May and Brendan followed him along. Avegaille and Phil were wondering why Brendan didn't seem too happy while Wally and May were pure of joy and excitement.

"Did you get your first Pokémon, Wally?" Norman asked as Wally handed back the Pokéball with the Zigzagoon inside.

"Yes, sir, I did," Wally replied. Then, he looked at his watch on his wrist. "Looks like I have to go now. My mom must be worried about me. We're moving to Verdanturf today."

After that, Wally went out of the gym to get to her mother. Then, May looked at his dad, who seemed happy himself.

"All right, where were we?" Norman asked as he looked at everyone.

"How to get to Rustboro?" Avegaille asked, replying to the question.

"Oh, yes, that, first when you get out of Petalburg, you go to Route 104, then you enter Petalburg Woods, after that, you go to Route 105 and from there you'll get to Rustboro," Norman instructed. "I'm sure you'll find the way easily."

"Thanks dad, that was a lot of help," May remarked as Avegaille and Phil stood up from their seats and went near her.

"Yeah, so we better get packing 'cause it's going to be a long way," Brendan added out.

* * *

_End of chapter 5_

_Oh, well, you place out your comments and everything! I want to hear them out!_


	6. Contest Items and Trading Cards Battling...

_Yeah, so here is chapter 6 and I hope you'll have fun reading it again…_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Contest Items and Trading Cards Battling!

_Last time we left…_

_"__All right, where were we?" Norman asked as he looked at everyone._

_"__How to get to Rustboro?" Avegaille asked, replying to the question._

_"__Oh, yes, that, first when you get out of Petalburg, you go to Route 104, then you enter Petalburg Woods, after that, you go to Route 105 and from there you'll get to Rustboro," Norman instructed. "I'm sure you'll find the way easily."_

_"__Thanks dad, that was a lot of help," May remarked as Avegaille and Phil stood up from their seats and went near her._

_"__Yeah, so we better get packing 'cause it's going to be a long way," Brendan added out._

And now…

As the four trainers got out of Petalburg Gym, May saw a really cool shop for Pokémon cards and decided to check it out before they went out to their next destination. Brendan and Phil looked at each other as they sweat-dropped. Both of them were a bit annoyed by May's interest in a boy's hobby but they decided to let it off their minds. The best thing that they can do for now is to pack things before they leave the city. Since everyone else took off, Avegaille was the only one left behind. She decided to talk a little walk around the city while she waited.

"Gee, I wonder what's for me into this Contest thing," Avegaille said to herself as she continued to walk and glance at the window shops while she's at it.

While she was looking in a window where they sell trainer stuff, a light from her bag came out as Linole, her Zigzagoon escaped out and quickly ran off. Avegaille quickly turned around as she heard the noise and saw Linole a few distances away from her.

"Hey, come back here!" Avegaille quickly exclaimed out as she ran after Linole.

Avegaille was chasing after Linole until she saw a crowd gathering around someone. Then, she saw that Linole quickly slipping himself thought the gaps of the people to get inside the crowded area. Avegaille sweat-dropped, knowing that there is no way that she can get those people to give way to her. Then, a few people started to go away, giving her a chance to continue her chase to Linole. As she noticed what the attraction was all about, it was some Juggler juggling some balls. She noticed that Linole was sitting in front of him, with head up high while he was watching.

"Linole, why did you ran off like that?" Avegaille quickly asked as she went near the sitting Pokémon.

Then, the juggler was losing his concentration over the balls that one of them got off from his hands. Linole quickly ran to it as it landed on his head and he started to bounce it up from there. Another one of the juggler's balls got off from his hand and landed on Linole's head. Then, Linole used his tail to start transferring the two balls from his head to his tail. The juggler noticed this and thought if he could do more than two so, he quickly tossed another one into Linole's tail. Finally, Linole is juggling balls of his own.

"You've got a talented Pokémon there,' the juggler said to Avegaille as he smiled at her. "It's takes about a year to teach a Pokémon to do that. Unless they have learned it in the wild."

"Gee, Linole is full of surprises," Avegaille remarked as Linole used his tail to toss the balls back to the juggler.

The juggler caught the balls into his hand as the crowd in front of them clapped their hands and started to put money on the hat in the floor. After that, they all walked off.

"Are you a trainer?" the juggler asked to Avegaille.

"Uh, not sure if coordinators are also trainers but… uh…"

"There's a shop here where you can buy stuff to your coordinating needs," the juggler quickly interrupted. "You should check it out. It might improve your solo appealing section. And it's just a few blocks away from here too."

"Gee, thanks," Avegaille said politely as she picked up Linole from the ground and walked off.

* * *

On the other hand, May finally arrived at the card shop where they sell a lot of Pokémon Cards for decks. And the good thing is that they're cheap, so she can afford most of them. She decided to create a deck for the first two Pokémon she has for now. She bought some booster packs to get started. But as she looked around, she noticed that there were a lot of girls inside than boys.

"Hey, what's going on?" May asked a girl in front of her with short orange hair and wearing a long sleeved shirt and a skirt.

"Oh, haven't you heard, today's TCG Battle day!" she replied. "But only girls are allowed to join for today. Tomorrow is for the boys. Oh, yeah, TCG battle day is where you get to use your real Pokémon and deck at the same time. It's quite a fad to us today."

"Really? Can I still join?" May asked as she looked at the girl. "But, I don't want to compete, just get into the game at least."

"Yeah, in fact, it's starting now and they need a volunteer for the demo," the girl replied to her. "If you like, you can be the volunteer."

"All right, I'll do it!" May exclaimed out.

* * *

A few minutes later, May entered a gym in which where TCG duels are held but she noticed that there weren't any tables or chairs in the gym. Then, the girl she met earlier gave her a belt in which she could place her deck while they battle.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Andrea," she said to May as she gave a book to her. "If this demo is successful, TCG Battle Day is going to be official in the Pokémon League."

"Really? I never knew you could do that," May said surprisingly as she started to read a few things into the book.

"Have you created a deck in which your real Pokémon is in it?" Andrea asked. "We'll start off with Basic Pokémon for now. I've got two at least."

"Yeah, I just finished," May replied happily as she held the deck in her hands. "And I also got two Pokémon for now."

"All right, let's get started then!" Andrea exclaimed out. "And, oh, yes, there's a computerized table in which you can place your cards and your Pokéballs. You'll see what I mean." Then, she ran off to the other side, setting up everything.

May ran off to the other side as she saw a electronic table with the places where to put prizes, Pokémon cards and a bunch of other stuff. Then, there was also a slot in which six empty slots in which Pokéballs are to be placed were also there. She took out her two Pokéballs from her waist bag as she placed it on the slots.

"Please put two cards on the prize slot," a voice from the electronic table said out.

May was really surprised but she shrugged as she placed her deck on the deck slot and took two cards from it and placed them on the prize slot faced down.

* * *

While at that, Avegaille found the store where the coordinators buy their stuff for Pokémon Contests. Linole quickly jumped off her arms as he entered the opened door of the store. Avegaille quickly followed him as she also got inside the store and saw all the cool Pokémon toys and a bunch of other stuff like book guides and Pokémon Contest items. She went to the counter and decided to buy some balls and a Frisbee.

"Hello? Can I help you?" the clerk asked as Avegaille went near him.

"Yeah, how much does a Frisbee cost?" Avegaille asked as she pointed on the Frisbee inside the glass counter.

"Around 200," he replied as he took out the Frisbee. "This one is especially designed for fire types. It's fire proof so it won't burn down if a Fire Pokémon uses a fire move in it."

"Cool! I'll take it then," Avegaille exclaimed out as she took out form money from her pocket and gave it to the clerk. Then, the clerk gave to her the Frisbee. Avegaille looked at it excitedly but she had no idea whatsoever on how to use it in contests.

"You might want to read on more into your Pokémon Contests for Beginners book if you want to use that thing," the clerk added. "But do you want to buy something else?"

"Yeah, some juggling balls will do," Avegaille replied out as the clerk took out at least five balls. She looked at Linole who was looking at her with his head up.

"Might take you a while, depending on your Pokémon, some just don't want to do what you expect them to do," the clerk added out. "That'll cost you 100 please."

Avegaille took out some money from her pocket and gave it to the clerk. Then, the clerk got a plastic bag and placed the balls there and handed them to Avegaille. Avegaille took off her backpack and placed the small plastic bag and the Frisbee inside. Then, she took out Linole's ball and decided to send him back.

"Well, if you want more tips, you can always check out the book in your bag," the clerk said to Avegaille as he noticed a book inside Avegaille's backpack.

"Yeah, a friend of mine gave it to me," Avegaille said softly as she smiled a little, thinking of Phil. Then, she turned back to the clerk as she slipped her bag in her back. "I have to go now, my friends must be waiting for me."

* * *

"Today, is the demo of the first and lively Pokémon TCG battle!" the announcer from the speakers said out as the audience started to cheer and clap their hands. "First off we get a small demo on how this game works. And with that, we have Andrea here, the girl behind it all! And with her is May Maple, the daughter of Norman, the gym leader is Petalburg."

More cheering and clapping came out as May was starting to get nervous with everything. She feels like she's going to have a real gym battle or something. But she knew she had to get used to it somehow.

May looked at the screen on the table she's standing in front of right now as she saw Andrea's face in it. She looked at it closely.

"Well, good luck to you!" Andrea said to her over the screen.

"Thanks," May said in return as she looked at the table.

"All right, trainers, deck shuffle!" the emcee called out as May picked up her deck and started shuffling it. Then, she placed it back in the deck slot.

"Coin Flip!" the emcee called out.

May saw two buttons glowing on the table. Then, the screen turned on as Andrea appeared.

"You decide!" Andrea said out to her on the screen.

"All right then," May replied in agreement as she pressed on the heads button.

Then, she saw on the screen where Andrea appears on whether it would be heads or tails. The coin appeared heads.

"May goes first, folks!" the emcee called out as May sighed in relief.

Both May and Andrea started to get seven cards from their deck. Since May only has two Pokémon, it was easy for her to get Torchic easily. And she did. She placed the Torchic card in the table faced up, since the opponent cannot see it anyway. Then, she placed a Wurmple card as a bench Pokémon.

"All right, both players are done with playing their active Pokémon and Bench Pokémon!" the emcee called off. "And now to reveal the first battle!"

A Torchic and a Skitty appeared on the Pokémon battle field. May was relieved that neither both of them have the advantage over the other. Then, it was her turn to do something. She took a fire energy from her hand and placed it under the Torchic card. Then, she noticed that Terra was getting ready to fight.

"All right, Terra, use Scratch!" May exclaimed out.

Terra jumped off as she used her claws to attack the Skitty. May's turn was now over and it was Andrea's turn. She placed a Water Energy card under the Skitty card. Then, she took out a Trainer Card and placed it besides the Skitty card. May was starting to become nervous knowing that Andrea might do something off her expectations.

"Skitty, use Tackle!" Andrea exclaimed out. "With Powerplus, my attack powers up more by 10 percent!"

Skitty charged up to Terra as she tackled her, which made Terra fall off from her stand. Then, Terra stood back up but she was starting to wobble. May looked at the electronic table and saw that Terra is about to faint out. May has to do something fast. And now it's her turn as she took a card from the deck.

"Yes, a potion!" May exclaimed out. She placed it beside the Torchic card as she took out a potion from her bag and saw a lot to place off the item. Then, she saw that the potion was curing Terra, regaining her some strength. Then, she placed a Fire Energy card under the Torchic card.

Andrea was looking at May curiously. But she knew that May had no idea at this kind of game since she started it. But there was however something in her mind.

* * *

_End of chapter 6!_

_Muwahahaha! I'm so evil! XP well, looks like you'll all have to wait for chapter 7 for the continuation of the battle! XD Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit short to you guys.…._


	7. Finally Going Off To Rustboro!

_Another segment from the last chapter…. I promise this time, no cliffhangers…. runs away_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Finally Going Off To Rustboro!

_Last time we left…_

"_Yes, a potion!" May exclaimed out. She placed it beside the Torchic card as she took out a potion from her bag and saw a lot to place off the item. Then, she saw that the potion was curing Terra, regaining her some strength. Then, she placed a Fire Energy card under the Torchic card._

_Andrea was looking at May curiously. But she knew that May had no idea at this kind of game since she started it. But there was however something in her mind._

And now…

"My turn!" May exclaimed out. She looked at her playing field and knew she was doing the right thing. "Since I have enough energy cards, I can use Ember!"

May looked at Terra, who was getting ready to hear out the commands from her trainer. Andrea on the other hand, was beginning to think that May wasn't new to this kind of game.

"All right, Terra, use Ember!" May exclaimed out as Terra spitted out small amounts of fire from her mouth. Then, May took the Fire energy card under the Torchic card and placed it on the discard area.

The Ember attack of Terra made the Skitty on the battle field faint out. Then, there was a big wide screen in which everyone can see to find out who is winning.

"Folks, May wins this one!" the emcee exclaimed out as May took a card from the Prize zone. She looked at it and saw that it was a supporter trainer card.

Now it was Andreas turn. The fainted out Skitty was sent back to its ball as another Pokémon appeared. This time it was a Mudkip. May was really shocked, knowing that any attacks of a Pokémon doubles if the type of it is the other Pokémon's weakness. Andrea placed a Water energy card under the Mudkip card. Then, she placed a Trainer Card besides the Mudkip card.

"Hmm, with Powerplus again, Mudkip's attack increases by ten percent, which leads to almost knocking out your Torchic," Andrea said to May over the screen. She lifted her head and looked at May from across the table.

May was starting to get nervous as Andrea called out her attack and Mudkip started to charge up to Terra, knocking her down on the floor again. Terra tried to stand up again, but her legs were wobbly this time.

"Looks like this match is heating up! We'll soon find out what our other competitor will do to get out of this one!" the emcee called out from the speakers as May looked at her playing field. She knew she just has to knock down the Mudkip before she can win this one. Then, she looked at the Wurmple card, which happens to be the weakness of the Mudkip, although it was a Bug type.

_Oh, yeah, before I get back to my narration, let me tell you that there are some types which are classified into the other. Let's consider Bug, Poison and Grass for example. All of them have one type in the card game, which is the leaf symbol._

"Looks like I might have a chance," May said to herself. She drew a card from the deck and looked at it thoroughly. She has to decide if she should place another Energy card to the Torchic card or put a new one to the Wurmple card. She finally made up her mind and placed a Grass energy card under the Wurmple card. Then, she looked at Terra, who was about to faint out.

"Hmm… this might take a while, people," the emcee said to herself. "I knew I should have someone to host with me for this game. Then, I'll have someone to talk to while we host the game."

Everyone started to giggle at the emcee's statement as May placed a supporter card besides the Torchic card. She also had a Powerplus card in her deck and she knew it was the right time to use it.

"Hey, Andrea, looks like you're not the only one with a Powerplus in their deck," May said to Andrea over the screen as she smirked at her. Then, she looked at the field. "Terra, use Scratch!"

Terra charged up as she quickly ran over to the Mudkip and used her claws to scratch through the Mudkip. The Mudkip was knocked off from its stand as Terra went back to her position in the field. Mudkip still had loads of energy left to battle at least.

"And now, it's Andrea's turn," the emcee called off as the crowd looked at the screen and saw Andrea's playing field.

* * *

At the streets of Petalburg City, Avegaille was still taking her walk and making sure that her Linole won't escape from his ball. Then, Avegaille somehow managed to spot Brendan and Phil, who were both eating at a food shop while they were waiting for May. Avegaille was still a few distances away when Brendan decided to find May for himself. Both of them were dining outside the food shop, since it was too stuffy inside.

"You stay here while I get that girl," Brendan said to Phil as he took his bag and slipped it on his back. "I don't know why it takes more than an hour for a girl to buy a bunch of cards."

Phil shrugged as Brendan walked off, making him all alone now. Then, he saw Avegaille coming by his direction. He stood up as Avegaille went in front of him.

"You need help in coordinating?" Phil asked as he looked at Avegaille.

"Uh, no, actually, I was just wondering about something," Avegaille replied as she looked at another direction.

"Uh, and that would be?" Phil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Err, um, just something about appeals, I guess," Avegaille replied out in a nervous way as she looked at Phil with a weary look.

"So, you need help in coordinating then," Phil rephrased out as he laughed a bit. "Come on, we'll start first with your Charmander."

"Gee, uh, I'm not sure if—"

"Oh, don't be so tensed about it, it's just a little training session," Phil replied out as she pulled Avegaille's arm and ran off with her.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Trading Card event, the crowd continues to watch closely as May was about to make her finishing move. Andrea has already knocked out Terra and May is left with her new Pokémon, Wurmple. Somehow, Andrea has managed to weaken Wurmple with Mudkip and a Powerplus card. Just one more hit from Wurmple and May wins the demo battle.

"This is getting a bit more tensing folks, as we'll know the winner for this day's event," the emcee said with a bit of excitement in her tone.

"This is getting a bit annoying," May murmured to herself upon hearing the voice of the emcee. She placed a Grass energy card under the Wurmple card.

Then, from a distance, near the door of the hall, Brendan was standing there, watching May at least win the battle. He really wanted to get to Rustboro fast so that he can finally get on to his first gym battle. He heard May calling out Wurmple's attack as he looked at the Wurmple in the middle of the battle field attack the Mudkip with its Poison Sting. The attack quickly knocked out the Mudkip on the other side of the field. Then, a red light came out from the other side, sending back the Mudkip to its ball.

"And looks like May Maple wins this demo battle!" the emcee exclaimed out.

"That was a great battle, May," Andrea said to her over the screen as May looked at it.

"Thanks," May said in return as she looked for the slot where she placed the Pokéballs.

"Your Pokémon will be automatically healed," The machine said out as May heard a sound. Then, two Pokéballs came out from the slot as May picked them up and placed it inside her bag.

"And now, we shall go off to the first round of the battle!" the emcee announced as May went off to the side of the field and saw Brendan standing near the door exit.

"Took you a while before you can finish a single battle," Brendan remarked as he looked at May and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, whatever, now, let's just go," May said sarcastically as she took Brendan's arm and walked off with him out of the hall.

* * *

Outside the Card Shop, Brendan was quickly released from May's grip as he began to walk off and search off for their other two companions. May quickly followed him as both of them stopped by a food shop.

"I told Phil to stay here," Brendan said out as he was starting to get irritated. "I wonder where he walked off too?"

"Uh, over there?" May replied out as she pointed a few distances away, spotting Phil, together with Avegaille, practicing on something.

Brendan turned his head around as he saw that Avegaille was trying to make Charlie use a fire attack over the Frisbee she just threw. Phil had sent out his Treecko to help her get started. Unfortunately, Charlie's Fire Spin passed by Terk and Phil, burning both of them. Then, the Frisbee followed by, hitting Phil's head and knocking him to the ground.

"Gee, I didn't know that's how you do appeals," May remarked as she giggled. "That one just made me laugh."

"Whatever," Brendan murmured to himself as he took May's arm and walked off to Avegaille and Phil while dragging her around.

As both of them got to Avegaille and Phil, Avegaille noticed that the two of them were looking at her blankly. Then, Phil stood up from the ground as he rubbed his head and looked at Avegaille. The burn effect from him has somehow disappeared. Avegaille laughed nervously as Brendan and May gave her a skeptical look.

"Now that we're all finally here, we should head off to Rustboro at least," Brendan said to everyone. He looked at the rest one by one.

"We already packed some stuff for the way, so we should get going," Phil added out as he took out Terk's Pokéball and sent him back.

"All right, Charlie, come back," Avegaille exclaimed out as she took out Charlie's Pokéball and a red light appeared, zapping the little guy inside the ball.

"I heard Rustboro is full of cool places to shop at!" May exclaimed out as she looked at Avegaille with joy. "We'll do shopping together there!"

Avegaille smiled at May nervously as she sweat-dropped. Brendan and Phil started to walk off as May and Avegaille quickly caught up to them and followed along. Soon, they were out of Petalburg City and heading off to the Petalburg Woods.

* * *

As they passed by the trees and a few tall grasses around them, they noticed a small house near the shore. But seeing that looked abandoned, they decided to not go in there any further. As they continued to walk more, it was almost nighttime and they have to find a place to sleep in for the night somehow.

"I know, let's have a camp out!" May exclaimed out as everyone looked at her.

"Fine, then, we'll have the old traditional trainer camp out," Brendan murmured to himself.

After a few minutes of setting up camp, Brendan and May decided to sit down in their sleeping bags while they waited for Avegaille and Phil to return with firewood. Then, Avegaille and Phil came back with firewood.

"Who has matches?" May asked as she looked at everyone.

"I do," Phil replied as he set up the firewood in the middle of their campsite. Then, he took out his matches and lit the firewood in between.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry," Avegaille groaned to herself as she sat down in her sleeping bag. Her stomach started to rumble as she lied down on her sleeping bag.

"Well, we have a few ready to eat stuff here," Brendan said as he took a bag of chips from his bag and tossed it to Avegaille.

Avegaille caught the bag as May stood up to get near into the fire. She was feeling a bit cold lately as the time passed by even more. Then, she was hearing a weird ruffling sound from behind the bushes.

"What was that?" May asked as she turned around. She was starting to get nervous.

"Don't know, must be the wind," Phil replied as he shrugged and walked to Avegaille.

"Whatever it is, it's none of our business," Brendan remarked as he turned away from May.

Then, a wild furry gray dog jumped out from the bushes as it looked at Brendan furiously. May quickly ran off to Avegaille and Phil, who were both trying to get unnoticed by the wild dog. Brendan backed away a few distances away from the Pokémon but the Pokémon was somehow trying to come near him. He didn't know what to do next. But somehow, there was something that is urging him to catch the wild Pokémon.

* * *

_End of chapter 7……_

_What? You mean, that's a cliff hanger? I didn't know….. runs away _

_Anyway, I already made plans for chapter 8, so expect that soon! XP_


	8. First Contest Hall! In The Woods!

_Uh, yeah, what was this again:sweat-drops: yeah, it's a new chapter… let me get my guide then before I start typing then:gets guide from upstairs:come backs with a guide besides her:_

_All right, let's get started! Here's chapter… uh, what chapter am I on again :sweat-drops_:

* * *

Chapter 8: First Contest Hall! In The Woods!

_Last time we left…_

_A wild furry gray dog jumped out from the bushes as it looked at Brendan furiously. May quickly ran off to Avegaille and Phil, who were both trying to get unnoticed by the wild dog. Brendan backed away a few distances away from the Pokémon but the Pokémon was somehow trying to come near him. He didn't know what to do next. But somehow, there was something that is urging him to catch the wild Pokémon._

Brendan quickly took out his Pokédex and got the data of the wild Pokémon. It was a Poochyena. He thinks that the Poochyena might be a great addition to his team. Everyone else looked at the wild Pokémon curiously as the Poochyena stopped walking and gave out a skeptical look.

"What do you want?" the wild Poochyena asked.

"What!" everyone exclaimed out except for Avegaille. "You can talk!"

The wild Poochyena sweat-dropped, knowing that the humans it was encountering were rookie trainers. As soon as everyone saw the Poochyena sweat-dropping, they also sweat-dropped.

"Actually, I'm not the only Pokémon who can talk, but go ahead, send out your Pokémon and see if you can force them to talk in front of you," the wild Poochyena explained as everyone looked at the dog nervously and decided to do what it wanted.

They all sent out their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. All of the Pokémon quickly gathered in a circle, having a secret conference somehow. The trainers gave out a skeptical look as they watch their Pokémon huddling together to form a compressed circle.

"Should we do it?" Kipp asked as he looked at Charlie.

"Yeah, they'll know it anyway," Charlie replied. Then, he and Linole quickly approached Avegaille.

The rest did the same and went back to their trainers. All of them seemed to be a little nervous of talking to their trainers for the first time.

"Hello, May, how are you doing?" Terra asked as she looked at May nervously.

"And yeah, by the way, did you know that you forgot to gave a nickname…" May's Wurmple added out as she turned her view away from May.

"Oops, so sorry about that, I was too worked up with catching you I forgot to give you a nickname," May said nervously as she looked at her Wurmple. "Is it okay if I called you Wilma?"

"Any nickname will do for me," Wilma said as she looked at May again.

"Hey, Phil, don't you know that Avegaille has a crush on you?" Terk asked which caught Avegaille's attention. "She even—"

"Uh… these Pokémon these days…" Avegaille quickly interrupted as she covered Terk's mouth. She laughed nervously as she looked at Phil.

Charlie and Linole sweat-dropped as Terk tried to struggle his way out of Avegaille's grip. Phil looked at Avegaille as Avegaille quickly let go of Terk and decided to mind her own Pokémon for a while.

"Yeah, okay then, Terk, thanks for the info…" Phil said slowly as he looked at Terk. "So, do you know any reasons why you can talk?"

"We were born this way," Terk replied as leaned his back against a tree. "Pokémon in this generation anyway…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Terk.

"Ugh, enough with the chit-chat! I want to catch you!" Brendan exclaimed out to the Poochyena, also interrupting everyone's conversation.

"All right, but I won't be so easy to catch as you think!" the wild Poochyena warned out as it smirked at Brendan. He backed away a few distances from Brendan.

Kipp jumped in front of the battle scene as the wild Poochyena began to tackle him. Then, Kipp couldn't even start to attack since his trainer hasn't given him any commands yet.

"All right, Kipp, use water gun!" Brendan called out.

"Yeesh, you should have said that earlier…" Kipp remarked sarcastically as he blew out water from his mouth.

The wild Poochyena was quickly attacked off by the water as it was lying on the ground. It then stood up again, ready to fight.

"Hey, one more thing, what's your gender?" Brendan asked to the wild Poochyena. He quickly tossed out a Pokéball, hoping to aim on the Pokémon.

"A girl—" the Pokéball quickly opened as red light came out of it and took the Poochyena inside it. Then, it quickly closed and fell on the ground. It shook a little and then it stopped as a right light appeared on the middle of the ball.

"Yes! I caught her!" Brendan exclaimed out as he jumped with joy and started to dance on his place.

Everyone seat-dropped, including the Pokémon as the continued to watch Brendan do his victory dance. Brendan stopped dancing as he noticed that everyone was staring at him blankly.

"Uh, yeah, whatever…" Brendan murmured out as he quickly picked up the Pokéball lying on the ground.

After everyone had regained their senses, Avegaille decided it was time for her to get some sleep since she had too much excitement for one day. Phil went back to his spot which was located besides Brendan. May sighed to herself as she watched Avegaille sleeping on her sleeping bag with her Pokémon besides her.

"I guess I should be sleeping too," May murmured to herself as she tucked herself inside her sleeping bag. Terra and Wilma went besides her and snuggled themselves besides her. Then, all of them started to make snoozing sounds.

"Meh, since Avegaille's asleep I might as well tell Terk, to keep his business off between me and Avegaille," Phil said, trying to make Terk look at him.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?" Terk asked.

"I know it too, but you don't have to sound obvious to Avegaille," Phil answered back. Then, he sighed. "Anyway, let's just forget about this, okay?"

"Fine, I need sleep anyway," Terk murmured as he took a position on Phil's sleeping back and lied down. Then, he closed his eyes and started to make sleeping sounds.

"Yes! Let's see what shall I call my newly caught Poochyena," Brendan exclaimed out as he sent out his Poochyena.

The Poochyena looked at Brendan with a bit of irritation in its eyes.

"Hey! What's the big idea of catching me by distracting me with a question?" the Poochyena asked.

"Can I call you Miles?" Brendan asked as he looked at the Poochyena.

"Fine, if you must," Miles murmured out. "But right now, I'm tired from all the battling. Let's get some sleep."

"Yay! A new friend!" Kipp exclaimed out as he quickly approached Miles. "Hi! I'm Kipp! How are you?"

"Hey, my first friend!" Miles exclaimed out as she looked at Kipp. "I'm doing fine. But right now, we need sleep, okay?"

"Okay, then," Kipp said in agreement as he saw Brendan tucking himself in his sleeping bag. He and Miles quickly approached him and lied down besides him.

Soon, all of the trainers and their Pokémon are fully asleep as they await for the new day to arrive.

* * *

The next day, it was so early in the morning when all of the trainers, except for Avegaille, woke up. All of them were starting to pack up everything in the camp site when Avegaille just got up from her sleep. She quickly jumped out of her sleeping bag when everyone else was done with their own part of the packing.

"Hey, why didn't anyone wake me up?" Avegaille whined out as she looked at everyone.

"You never asked any of us to wake you up," May replied as she looked at Avegaille, who was already packing all of her things in her backpack quickly.

"All right, next time when we go on a sleeping thing like this, wake me up first thing in the morning!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she took two Pokéballs and sent Charlie and Linole back.

"Well, let's get going, Rustboro is a long way from here!" Brendan called off to everyone as Avegaille stood up straight and went near the group.

"I'll have Terk around so that he can see where we're going," Phil said to everyone as she took out a Pokéball and sent out Terk. He picked Terk from the ground and placed him in his shoulder.

"Oh, goody, where are we off to now?" Terk asked sarcastically as he looked at Phil.

"Rustboro, but first, we're going to visit a special place within the woods," Phil replied out.

Walking inside Petalburg Woods, the gang had a hard time to see where they were going since the place was shaded with all of the trees. Phil decided to take out his Pokénav to see where they were now. He saw in his map that right now they were in the middle of the woods. Avegaille looked at the Pokénav curiously and wanted to see what else it can do.

"Here, why don't you use it for a while?" Phil told Avegaille as he gave to her his Pokénav. "Once we get to Rustboro, I think you might get your own soon."

"Aren't those things expensive?" Brendan asked as he looked at Phil.

"Where is the exit of the woods in this map?" Avegaille asked as she continued tapping on the Pokénav screen.

"Let me take a look," May piped in as she looked at the screen. She saw a yellow dot indicating where their location is. Then, she saw on the left side corner a gap in the map. "I think we have to go left if we want to get out of this woods."

"Well, then, let's get going!" Brendan exclaimed out as he walked off with everyone else following him.

A few minutes later, the gang was getting tired of walking around and around the woods, getting them out of nowhere. They stopped walking for a while and rested down on the ground.

"May, are you sure you read the map right?" Brendan asked as he looked at May with a skeptical look.

"Why don't you try reading it!" May exclaimed out as she gave an irritated look to Brendan.

While Brendan and May were arguing to each other, Avegaille saw a light coming towards her face from a distance. She quickly stood up and followed the light while Brendan and May still fight about their map readings. Phil was trying to cut off their fight, so he didn't notice that Avegaille left off. Terk on the other hand, decided to follow Avegaille quietly.

"Hey, where's the Pokénav?" May asked as she looked around. "And where is Avegaille?"

Brendan and Phil sweat-dropped as May quickly stood up and ran off to the direction where Avegaille went off to.

"Hey, where's Terk?" Phil asked as he stood up from the ground. Brendan did the same. "He must have followed Avegaille."

* * *

As Avegaille continued to walk further, she noticed a building near the exit of the woods. She quickly went to the entrance of the building and tried to know what was inside it. As she was about to enter the building, she felt that something or someone is tapping her leg.

"Huh?" Avegaille turned around and saw Terk standing below her. "Terk?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Terk replied as he looked up on Avegaille. "Why leave the group, as always?"

"I don't know, I just want to see more things that I don't want anyone else to know," Avegaille replied as she picked up Terk and placed him on the side of the stair edges. "And why did you leave Phil without any other Pokémon with him?"

"Meh, he has friends with him anyway," Terk murmured to himself as he sat down. "Anyway, do you have any idea of where we are?"

"No, not a single clue," Avegaille replied as she shrugged.

Then, from a distance, Avegaille can spot someone running towards her. As Avegaille saw the person getting closer, she noticed that she knew the person and it was May. She started to pant as she got in front of Avegaille.

"Hey, what's the idea of leaving the group?" May asked out after she had stopped panting. "And where are we?"

"Uh, I'm not sure and I don't know," Avegaille replied out to both of questions May asked.

"Well, anyway, I think we just got separated from the group," May remarked. Then, she noticed Terk sitting near the stair ledge. "And why is Terk with you?"

"He followed me," Avegaille replied as she shrugged. "Maybe the boys also followed you to be right behind you." She pointed to the direction behind May as May turned around to have a look.

"So, here we are, finally," Phil said as he went in front of the doorway of the building. He looked at Avegaille as Terk jumped off the stair ledge and went near Phil's leg. "Welcome, to the first Contest Hall in Petalburg Woods!"

"Do they have rooms here?" May asked as she raised her hand. "just in case we might not make it to Rustboro by the night."

"Uh, yeah," Phil replied as he gave May a skeptical look. "I think we should reserve some now when we get in."

"Well, what am I supposed to do while we stay in that contest building you're talking about?" Brendan asked as he went closer to Phil.

"Uh, you can always go with May while I tour Avegaille around the hall…" Phil whispered out.

"Fine then, let's get inside the building then," Brendan murmured as he opened the glass door and went inside.

* * *

After a few minutes of settling their rooms for the night, Phil had just started showing off Avegaille around the contest hall, starting with the stage. While both of them were off to the main stadium of the hall, Brendan and May were at the food shop. May was browsing through her cards on one table while Brendan was sitting on another, away from the girl trainer. Since he doesn't have anything else to do, he walked up to May.

"What do you want?" May asked to Brendan, without even glancing at him. She continued to sort out her cards and placed some of them on the box that was on top of the table.

"Are you really that obsessed with Pokémon cards?" Brendan asked as he sat down on the other chair in front of him.

"Not that much, but what's your real reason for being here?" May asked as she cocked her head and looked at Brendan with a skeptical look.

"Do you want, like, to know you, eat dinner together later on?" Brendan asked as he was starting to get nervous.

"Dinner, together?"

* * *

_End of chapter… uh, what chapter was this again?_

_:gets smacked by a ban stick: Hey! What was that for:sweat-drops:_

_Well, can I ask if that is a cliffhanger or not, because I feel like it is one….._


	9. Get Ready, Here Comes… Trouble!

_What? You already know what's going to happen in this chapter? Well, then I guess that you don't need to read this next chapter then, don't ya think?_

Chapter 9: Get Ready, Here Comes… Trouble!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Last time we left…

"_Not that much, but what's your real reason for being here?" May asked as she cocked her head and looked at Brendan with a skeptical look._

"_Do you want, like, to know you, eat dinner together later on?" Brendan asked as he was starting to get nervous._

"_Dinner, together?"_

"So how about it?" Brendan asked as he waited for May's final reply. "Dinner together for the night or not?"

"Well, all right then, just this once, since I'm not doing anything for the night anyway," May finally said to Brendan as she started to place all of her cards back into the box on the table.

"Yes!" Brendan said happily under his breath.

"What was that again?" May asked to Brendan as she looked at him.

"Uh, nothing," Brendan replied out nervously as he stood up from his seat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the lobby of the Contest Hall, Phil and Avegaille were at the registration counter so that both of them could register for this year's contest events that will be happening all over the Hoenn region. The clerk gave them out a Coordinator's ID and a Ribbon Case so that both of them will be recognized as coordinators.

"Once you have earned five ribbons of different types, you'll be able to go into the Grand Festival and witness the makings of the greatest coordinator of all time!" the clerk said out loud to Avegaille and Phil.

Avegaille and Phil sweat-dropped as both of them looked at each other and then back at the clerk. The clerk finally registered their names into the computer as she handed to them their cards.

"There you go, and have fun in appealing out the audience!" the clerk said to them with a smile as Avegaille and Phil looked at their cards and then back at her.

"Thanks, and we will," Phil said in return.

After that, the two of them went off to the canteen of the Contest Hall. As they got inside, they saw Brendan and May sitting together at a table at one corner of the room, eating dinner together and even talking about stuff.

"Do you think we should disturb them?" Avegaille whispered as she looked at Phil.

"Maybe not," Phil replied out as he went out of the room.

Avegaille quickly followed him until she eventually caught up with him at the lobby of the Contest Hall where she saw some people carrying baskets of berries into one room. She saw that Phil was receiving some kind of a case from the clerk that she encountered earlier. Then, Phil went near her as he gave to her the case he got from the clerk.

"What is this?" Avegaille asked out as she stared at the thing that Phil just gave to her.

"It's a Pokéblock Case," Phil replied. "I'll show you what it's for when we get to Slateport. For now, just keep it in your bag."

"Okay then…" Avegaille watched Phil run off to a room as she stared at the Pokéblock Case more. She finally gave up guessing the uses of it as she placed it inside her backpack.

As soon as Phil was gone, Avegaille took out her Coordinator's Card as she looked at it carefully. She smiled to herself as she walked in front of a sofa that was on the other side on the lobby, in front of the registration counter. She sat down on the sofa as she admired her card more.

"I can't wait for Slateport! I'm going to do my very first coordinating there soon!" Avegaille said confidently to herself as she looked up and watched the trainers and coordinators pass by.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, the group left the Contest Hall Building very early so that they could get to Rustboro quickly. Phil had finally found the way out of the woods. It was just a few meters away from the building. This time, May had woken up Avegaille just as soon as she got up so that no more interruption will happen. But as soon as the group finally got out of the woods, they noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Avegaille?" May asked as she looked around.

All of them turned around and noticed that Avegaille was no longer behind them.

"Running off somewhere again?" Brendan grumbled. "Maybe we should just leave her there or just wait for her to come here."

"That's not nice!" May exclaimed out furiously as she stared at Brendan with her angry look.

"Hmm, she must be caught unaware while we were walking out here," Phil stated out. "I think we should go back in there."

"You go, both of us we'll wait here," Brendan told to Phil as Phil walked back inside the woods.

As Phil got inside the woods, May was totally unsure of why Brendan wanted to be alone with her. She already did him a favor last night by having dinner with him. Then, she thought of an idea to burst Brendan's bubble.

"While you're here, how about a ranting lessons on what you should do and not do while I'm around," May said to Brendan with a smirk.

"Oh, boy, here we go again…" Brendan murmured helplessly to himself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avegaille was very sleepy as she got out of the Contest Hall Building and decided to take a rest for a while so she could recover some energy at least. She didn't even notice or even know she was going on a journey with her friends at that time. While sitting down in the steps of the building, she noticed a guy wearing a green tuxedo searing around the bushes for something. She got up from the steps as she approached him.

"Um, sir, what are you doing?" Avegaille asked sleepily as the man turned around to look at her.

"Oh? Me? I'm looking for a Shroomish, I really love those little critters. Tell me, have you seen one?" the man asked excitedly.

"Um, no, but uh—"

"Hey Devon researcher!" a voice called off from behind them.

"Wha?"

Avegaille and the so-called Devon Researcher turned around as both of them saw a man dressed in a black and white striped shirt, wearing blue long pants and a blue bandana with some kind of 'A' symbol in his head.

"I had to wait for you a long time outside the woods, so I decided to come here and get you myself!" the man exclaimed out irritably. "So hand over those research papers, why don't ya?"

"Eeeee! You're a trainer, right?" the researcher asked out nervously as he quickly went behind Avegaille.

"Well, not exactly, but if you want me to beat out this guy, I guess," Avegaille replied out, finally recovering from her tiredness.

"So, you dare meddle with Team Aqua's affairs?" the grunt asked out. "Fine, get ready to suffer the consequences!"

Avegaille took out a Pokéball from her backpack as the Team Aqua grunt sent out a Poochyena. Avegaille tossed out the Pokéball she was holding and out came Charlie.

"Use Tackle now, Poochyena!" the grunt called off.

"Charlie, dodge and use Ember!" Avegaille quickly called off.

As the Poochyena was getting closer to Charlie, Charlie walked out of its way and started spitting out fire from its mouth, aiming at the Poochyena.

"Argh! Poochyena, use Tackle again!" the grunt called off furiously.

"Charlie, jump over the Poochyena and use Starch!" Avegaille commanded.

"You want me to jump over the dog?" Charlie asked as he quickly looked at Avegaille with a skeptical look.

"Gee, isn't that one weird thing to do," the Poochyena added as he stopped charging to Charlie. He then smirked at Charlie. "Let's just see if you can jump over me!"

"We're going through a training session later!" Avegaille murmured out irritably as she slapped her face with her hand.

"Let's get back to the battle, shall we?" the grunt interrupted as Charlie and the Poochyena looked at him.

"Fine, then, Charlie, use Ember quickly!" Avegaille commanded out.

Charlie started to spit out fire from his mouth as the grunt tried to think of how he could attack the Charmander. The Poochyena had no time to defend itself and was waiting for its trainer to give out a command at least. After a few moments, the Poochyena fainted on the ground.

"Poochyena, return!" the grunt murmured out as he took out a Pokéball and a red light sent back the fainted out Pokémon. He then looked at Avegaille. "I wish I could battle longer but I'm out of Pokémon. And besides, I've got something bigger to get at Rustboro."

After that, the grunt quickly ran off, leaving the researcher and Avegaille speechless. Then, the researcher went in front of Avegaille and to thank her.

"If it wasn't for you, that grunt would have gotten his hands on these papers," the researcher said to Avegaille. Then, he took out something from his pocket. "Here's a Great Ball as a thanks for saving me."

"Gee, you're welcome sir," Avegaille said shyly as the researcher handed to her the ball. She quickly placed it in her backpack as Charlie went near her.

"Oh, my goodness, did that grunt says something he's going to get something bigger at Rustboro?" the grunt asked as he looked at Avegaille panicked-stricken. "I better get to Rustboro quickly!"

After that, the Devon Researcher ran off to the roadway of which is in the right side of the Contest Building. Avegaille sighed to herself as she looked at Charlie.

"Hey, do you still remember what I'm supposed to do?" Avegaille asked as she lifted Charlie in her arms.

"Um, train me?" Charlie replied.

"No, that's not it, I'm sure I'm forgetting something," Avegaille murmured to herself as she paced around, with Charlie still in her arms.

"Hey! Avegaille!"

"Huh?" Avegaille turned around to where of the direction of the voice came from. She saw Phil coming near to her, which made her remember everything.

"There you are, I thought I could never find you here in the woods anymore," Phil said as he got to Avegaille. "Good thing you didn't ran off far from the contest Building."

"Yeah, I guess, but, before you came, somehow I forgot I was even travelling with you guys…" Avegaille murmured as she slightly blushed.

"Well, anyways, Brendan and May are waiting for us outside the woods," Phil told her as he took Avegaille's right arm, leaving her holding Charlie with her left arm.

Charlie quickly climbed to Avegaille's shoulder as Phil dragged her off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…and one more thing! If I ever see you with another girl that I have never heard off, you are so getting a big slap attack from me or my Pokémon!" May finally ranted out to Brendan.

Brendan was sitting down on the ground while he had to suffer May's ranting rules. Then, Brendan noticed two shadows coming out from the exit of Petalburg Woods. He quickly stood up as Avegaille and Phil finally managed to get near them.

"Finally, I thought both of you would get lost inside there," Brendan said with a sigh of relief as May looked at him with a doubt.

"Don't worry, I know the way out here anyways," Phil told Brendan as walked besides him.

"Now we can get to Rustboro finally!" May exclaimed out as everyone looked at her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

After three hours of walking on the road towards Rustboro, the group has finally managed the city that they have all been trying to reach. May quickly noticed the gym and wanted to challenge the gym leader first. On the other hand, Brendan and Phil were planning to do some training and Pokémon catching on Route 116. As Brendan and Phil walked off, Avegaille noticed that May was looking towards the gym door excitedly.

"Hey, Avegaille, I might want to go inside the gym first so that I can find out who the gym leader is here," May told her as she quickly entered through the gym doors, leaving Avegaille speechless.

"You should have done at least some training before you challenge the gym leader…" Avegaille muttered under her breath as she turned her view away from the gym building.

"That kid will never learn the basics of training unless someone teaches her how…" Charlie added out to Avegaille. He was still holding on to her shoulders and resting his feet in her backpack.

Then, Avegaille noticed a shady character towards her but quickly made a quick turn going towards the other exit of Rustboro. Then, she noticed that she recognized the person chasing after the thief.

"Hey! Wait, please! Give those good back!" the researcher called out as he quickly ran after the thief.

Avegaille and Charlie sweat-dropped as both of them looked at each other.

"Do you think we should help him out again?" Avegaille asked to Charlie after the researcher left off.

"Yeah, I think he's helpless…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside the Rustboro Gym, May noticed something about the looks of the gym. There were a lot of tables and chairs used for classrooms. Then, she saw that in the far middle a teacher's desk. She was getting all nervous and even thought of not battling the gym leader at all. Then, she saw a woman wearing a blue dress with long pink matching socks and her split hair tied up together with a pink ribbon. She was carrying some books and papers as she went to the desk and placed it all down there. Then, she noticed May staring at her.

"Oh, hello, are you here for Pokémon school?" the woman asked.

"Um no, I thought this was a gym and I should be battling someone, so, uh, I'll be going now…" May murmured as she slowly crept towards the exit.

"Hold it right there!" the woman called off.

"Yes, Miss—"

"Call me Roxanne," she told to May. Then, she pressed a button from her desk, which started to move the tables and chairs aside the gym and also revealed a place for Pokémon battling.

May gulped as she looked at the wide stadium and went to one side. Then, Roxanne took out a Pokéball as she smirked at May. May slowly took out a Pokéball from her bag and looked at it nervously.

"If you have been training your Pokémon, you wouldn't be this nervous, now would you?" Roxanne asked out to May. "By the way, what's you name?"

"May Maple," she replied as she looked at Roxanne nervously.

"Well, then, Miss Maple, you're about to learn a lesson that you won't forget!" Roxanne exclaimed out as she tossed out the Pokéball she was holding and came a Geodude.

"Now I'm doomed," May murmured to herself as she gulped.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Chapter 9…_

_Now that is what I call a cliffhanger! Yayness! Please R&R, people! And uh, yeah, the next chapter will be up by one week, so expect for it soon!_


	10. Meet My Sister, Jane Amethyst!

_What? Another chapter? This is an insanity… (sweat-drops)_

_Well, anyways, here is chapter 10, the eventful even on which the fan fic celebrates… almost!_

_Read on and you'll see what I mean…_

Chapter 10: Meet My Sister, Jane Amethyst!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Last time we left…

"_Well, then, Miss Maple, you're about to learn a lesson that you won't forget!" Roxanne exclaimed out as she tossed out the Pokéball she was holding and came a Geodude._

"_Now I'm doomed," May murmured to herself as she gulped._

The insides of the gym was quiet as May looked out at Wilma, standing a few meters away from her in front of the Geodude that Roxanne had sent out. She looked up to Roxanne, who was smirking at her. The silence was interrupted when an odd guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses came inside.

"All right, a sizzling hot battle!" the guy exclaimed out.

Roxanne and May looked at him as both of them sweat-dropped. May had no idea whatsoever on why would this guy would randomly come inside the gym and perhaps cheer on a trainer who didn't even bother to train her Pokémon.

"Is it even hot in here?" Roxanne asked sarcastically to the odd guy to shut him up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the name's Scott, and I came here to watch a battle," the guy told politely to them as he saw a chair near by and sat down there. "So, go ahead and start on your battle now!"

"Okay then…" May said slowly as she turned back to Roxanne. She looked at Wilma, who was waiting for May's commands so she could start attacking at least.

"My Pokémon are of the Rock type, there is no way you can inflict great damage to them using Normal moves!" Roxanne bursted out to May as she laughed evilly.

May sweat-dropped as she gave a skeptical look at Roxanne. "Do I look like I don't study?"

"From your lack of training, yes," Roxanne pointed out. She looked at her Geodude and pointed out at Wilma. "Geodude, use Rock Throw now!"

"Wilma, use String Shot!" May called off quickly.

Wilma quickly shot out strings of silk as the Geodude started throwing off rocks from out of nowhere, quickly aiming at the helpless Wurmple. Wilma quickly fainted as May sent her back and thought if Terra could beat out the Geodude at least.

"A Fire type? You don't stand even a single chance!" Roxanne exclaimed out as she pointed out to Terra. "Use Rock Throw again!"

The Geodude cried loudly as he started to throw off rocks from out of nowhere again. Terra tried to escape but it was too late. She fainted out as soon as she hit by the last rock.

"Terra, come back," May said with disappointment as she took out a Pokéball and sent back Terra to her ball.

"When you train properly, come back here so we can have a decent match," Roxanne told her, this time, not even laughing evilly or giving her a smirk. "That is a first lesson for you, my dear trainer."

"Thanks, I'll do that," May said slowly as she went out through the gym doors.

As May left the gym, Scott quickly went near Roxanne to admire her hotness over the battle she had just finished. He went closer to her as Roxanne took out a big book to smack it on his head.

"Ouch, big book…" Scott said slowly, while bearing the pain.

"That's what you get, you fat flirty boy," Roxanne murmured as a vein popped out from her head.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As May got outside the gym, she saw a trainer taller than her by five inches standing in front of her. She had short brown hair, wearing a green sweater with a white collared shirt underneath and blue jeans. She had a pack in which the strap was on her right shoulder. She noticed that this trainer was looking at her.

"I thought trainers that come out in a gym after a battle are usually happy?" she asked her. "So, what's with the disappointed face? You lost to the gym leader, didn't ya?"

"Yes, and it was all because of my lack of training," May grumbled out as she looked down on the ground.

"Hey, at least the gym leader isn't mean when a trainer loses to them," the girl trainer told her as she went near May and placed her arm over May's shoulder. "Call me Jane! I'll help you train your Pokémon after you get them healed, okay?"

"Okay then, I'll do anything to win a gym battle at least," May murmured as she looked at Jane and both of them walked together to the Pokémon Center.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking along Route 116, after getting instructions from the Devon Researcher Avegaille met at the exit of Rustboro, Avegaille somehow needed to find the Team Aqua grunt that stole the so-called Devon Goods. Charlie was still holding on to her shoulder, also looking around

"I the surroundings for unsuspected wild Pokémon. Then, both of them reached the end of Route 116, and seeing a tunnel in front of them. Then, Avegaille noticed an old man mourning over something in front of the cave.

"Ohhh… my Peeko, what shall I do? My poor Peeko is in there, kidnapped…" the old man moaned out.

"I can help you get him back if you want," Avegaille said slowly to the old man.

"Oh, thank you, that's really kind of you," the old man said happily. "That shady character went though this tunnel with my dear Peeko."

Avegaille nodded as she went inside the tunnel. As she entered through, it was really foggy inside, so it was very hard for her to see where is that Aqua grunt. As she got closer, she noticed a figure standing a little father away and continued to walk on. Finally, she finally saw the mysterious figure and it was the Aqua grunt that she saw earlier this morning.

"So, you came here to get the goods, huh?" the grunt asked her. "And I thought I could make an escapade though this tunnel and with this Pokémon here."

"Peeko!" a Wingull cried out sadly as she looked at Avegaille and Charlie.

"That must be the Peeko that old man was talking about," Charlie whispered to Avegaille. "Do you want me to battle out the grunt's Pokémon?"

"No, I think it's Linole's turn now," Avegaille replied out as she took out a Pokéball from her backpack.

"So, you want to battle? Fine, prepare to face the consequences!" the grunt looked at Avegaille furiously as he took out a Pokéball and sent out his Poochyena.

"Go! Linole!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she tossed the ball she was holding and out came a brown furry Pokémon, also known as a Zigzagoon.

Linole started to charge up electricity from his paws, and quickly releasing it to the Poochyena in front of him. Avegaille and Charlie sweat-dropped, since no one even told him to attack yet. The Poochyena was caught off guard and was quickly damaged by the electric current.

"This is going to take a while…" Avegaille murmured to herself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"By the way, I never got your name, can I know what it is?"

"it's May Maple," May replied out as Nurse Joy handed over to her two Pokéballs.

After receiving their Pokémon and getting them completely healed, May and Jane decided to sit down on a sofa for a while so they could get to know each other at least.

"Ah, I see, you moved to Littleroot Town a few days ago before you left your journey, right?" Jane asked.

"How do you know that?" May asked surprisingly as she looked at Jane. "I never even met you while I was on Littleroot."

"I have my own ways," Jane replied out. She stood up from the sofa as May did the same. "Come on, we can train outside the Pokémon Center."

"Gee, won't we be bothering a lot of people?" May asked concernedly.

"Don't worry about it too much, I have known a lot of trainers that train anywhere to make their Pokémon get used to their surroundings they're at," Jane told her as she took out a Pokéball from her pack. "I want you to meet my Pokémon too while we're training."

"If I wasn't traveling with anyone, I would have come with you at least," May remarked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hmm, maybe perhaps I can join your group, once I get to know who you're travelling with," Jane said as she smiled at May.

"You would be exhilarated by them," May added.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Linole, finish it off with Headbutt!" Avegaille called off as she pointed out to the Poochyena.

Linole quickly charged up to the Poochyena as he quickly lowered his head and quickly raised it, bumping the Poochyena severely. The Poochyena quickly fainted as a red light came from the grunt's direction, sending back the fainted Pokémon to its ball. Charlie jumped off from Avegaille's shoulder to congratulate Linole at least.

"Yay! I fainted out a Pokémon!" Linole said happily. Then, he noticed Charlie standing in front of him. "Oh, hiya, met you before, but let's get acquainted."

"Argh! You can do that later!" the grunt interrupted irritably. He quickly tossed over to Avegaille a box wrapped in brown paper and tied together with a strong string. "There! You want those badly, go ahead! I wish I could battle you again, but I'm out of Pokémon, so see ya!"

Then, the tunnel suddenly became dark and when the light came back, the grunt had disappeared. Avegaille noticed Peeko standing there, relieved somehow. Then, Avegaille noticed the old man passing by and approaching his Peeko quickly.

"Oh, Peeko, I'm so happy you're all right," the old man said happily as Peeko filed up to his shoulder. Then, he looked at Avegaille happily. "Peeko owns you her life. I'm Mr. Briney, by the way. If you need any of my help, you can always find me in the cottage outside of Petalburg Woods."

After that, Mr. Briney walked off until he got out of the tunnel. Avegaille looked down to her Pokémon, who were starting to have a conversation. She took out two balls and decided to send them back. Then, she placed the package she got from the grunt earlier in her backpack. After that, she walked out of the tunnel and very relieved to see light again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is Mara, my Marill and Andrew, my Growlithe," Jane introduced to May as she kneeled down to hug both of her Pokémon. "I'm not exactly a trainer, but I collect gym badges to get off a dare."

"A dare? What do you mean by that?" May asked as she gave a skeptical look at Jane. She took out tow Pokéballs and sent out her Pokémon. "These are my Pokémon, Terra the Torchic and Wilma the Wurmple."

"Well, you see, when I moved in to Littleroot Town with my family, I had this notion to give out dares with my sister and she would do the same. So, as of now, I have to collect gym badges."

"And what dare did you gave out to your sister?" May asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I told her to find something else besides being a trainer while she's here in Hoenn," Jane replied sheepishly. Then, she perked up. "Nah, who am I kidding, she'll never find anything else to do here in Hoenn besides being a Pokémon trainer."

May looked at her Pokémon, who were getting along greatly with Jane's Pokémon. They were already starting out a conversation as Jane took out a book from her bag and started to read it. May thought of Avegaille, who was also trying to find something to do on her journey besides being a trainer. But she knew it was impossible for Jane to be related to Avegaille somehow.

"All right, let's start training first Terra," Jane told to May. "It says here you'll have a great advantage over Roxanne if you can evolve Terra at least."

"So I should train her more?"

"Yup, but you'll also need a decoy to faint out one of her Pokémon at least," Jane said happily. "That's where Wilma comes in. If you train both of them harder and with love, they'll be stronger than you think."

"All right, let's get started then!" Terra exclaimed out happily.

"Yeah, Jane, why not get into the actual training?" Andrew asked out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Avegaille got back to Rustboro, she saw the Devon Researcher waiting for her excitedly and to see if she had recovered the goods from the grunt. Avegaille showed to him the package as the researcher jumped in joy. Then, he wanted Avegaille to meet someone and asked for the package to be with her for a while as both of them walked off to a building. At such time, both of them arrived somewhat in the office of the owner of the building.

"Could you wait here for a while?" the researcher asked to Avegaille.

"Okay then…" Avegaille murmured out as she saw the researcher walking off.

After a few minutes of waiting, the researcher came back and quickly lead Avegaille to the desk of the president. Avegaille went in front of the president.

"I'm Mr. Stone and own here this company," he said graciously to Avegaille. "According to my assistant, you not only save him once but twice. I have a request to ask for a trainer such as yours."

"Um, I'm not actually a trainer," Avegaille quickly interrupted. "I'm more of a coordinator but I guess it's also being a trainer."

"Yes, aren't Pokémon Contest the thing in Hoenn?" Mr. Stone asked as he laughed a little to Avegaille. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could drop off this letter to my son Steven when you get to Dewford."

Mr. Stone handed over to Avegaille an envelope as Avegaille placed it inside her backpack. Then, Avegaille looked at Mr. Stone curiously.

"And oh yes, while you're at it, could you also deliver the goods that you have right now in Slateport to Capt. Stern?" Mr. Stone asked out. He noticed Avegaille's curious look. "You know I'm not a very cheap person to ask favors without any return. So, for a trainer or coordinator like you at least, I give you this."

The president handed over to Avegaille a Pokénav, which was very similar to the one Phil had. Avegaille looked at it curiously and then looked back at Mr. Stone.

"Wow, my very own Pokénav," Avegaille said happily.

"Yes, Pokénav, also known as Pokémon Navigator. It's a very useful device for both trainers and coordinators around," the president explained. "And if you feel like calling me, you can also find my number in the Trainer Call section."

"Thank you so much," Avegaille said as she looked at Mr. Stone.

"Now, run along then, you must be having a busy life now, do you?" Mr. Stone asked to Avegaille.

"Oh, no, not at all," Avegaille replied out as she laughed a little.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"All right, first things in training is accuracy," Jane quickly told to May as she closed the book she was holding and placed it inside her bag. "Let's see how accurate Terra is by hitting Andrew while he's running around side by side."

"That's a bit complicated, don't ya think?" Andrew asked to Jane as he sweat-dropped.

"No, it's the same training I gave to you too, remember?" Jane asked back as she looked at Andrew.

"Oh, yeah, which totally tired me out…" Andrew replied out sarcastically as Mara chuckled.

"Well, okay then, as long as Terra can handle it," May agreed as she looked at Terra, who was laughing along with the other Pokémon.

May was facing the north part of Rustboro, which also made her notice Avegaille coming. She saw that Avegaille was looking at her weirdly as she finally got closer. Jane noticed Avegaille, in which both of them had known each other for a long time. Also, Jane noticed the Pokénav Avegaille was holding.

"Hey, you finally got yourself a Pokénav, now we can register each other," Jane told to Avegaille as she took out her Pokénav and hold it in front of Avegaille's Pokénav and it finally made a beeping sound.

"What are you doing here?" Avegaille asked to Jane in a low voice.

"And what's wrong being here? Besides, I just got my first badge, unlike you, who hasn't even found anything to do here in the Hoenn region besides being a trainer," Jane replied out as she smirked at Avegaille.

"Actually, I finally found an alternative for Pokémon training, and that is Pokémon coordinating," Avegaille told her.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here?" May asked, interrupting the two of them and also making them look at each other.

"May, this is my sister, Jane Amethyst," Avegaille told her as she sweat-dropped.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of chapter 10_

_Wow, another record-breaking chapter! And I thought I couldn't type this the day I posted the last one! Anyways, I hope you had enjoyed this chapter! R&R again, please!_


End file.
